


Milles Mots à Dire (traduction de A Thousand Words to Tell)

by JimEkas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Sans (Undertale), Child Frisk (Undertale), Construction Lente, Douleur Emotionnelle, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frans - Freeform, Frisk commence en enfant et grandit en adulte, Frisk starts as a child grows into adult, Humor, Humour, Monsters remain Underground, Multi, Romance Eventuelle, Shipping, Slow Build, The Underground (Undertale), Undertale Monsters - Freeform, angoisse, drame, les Monstres restent dans l'Underground
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimEkas/pseuds/JimEkas
Summary: Dans un univers où les moments déterminants de la vie d’une personne apparaissent sous forme d’images et de marques sur la peau, Frisk se retrouve piégée dans une série sans fin de répétitions, et peine à se définir alors que ses Marques de Vie menacent de la définir en retour.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 2





	1. Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleKeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleKeeper/gifts), [Shayromi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayromi/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Thousand Words to Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642228) by [TaleKeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleKeeper/pseuds/TaleKeeper). 



> Je suis tombée amoureuse de cette histoire après l'avoir lue, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de dessiner des choses dessus, et finalement j'ai craqué et décidé de la traduire. Je suis dessus depuis décembre. Mais c'est quasi terminé au moment où j'écris ça, et ça n'attend que quelques relectures. (Edit 2 jours plus tard : La traduction est terminée, relecture toujours en cours ^^)
> 
> Cette histoire est à l'origine un one-shot mais il est tellement long (plus de 70 pages ;w; ) qu'on m'a suggéré de la séparer en différentes parties (ce que je trouve pas mal pour mieux se repérer personnellement). Voilà donc la première. En cadeau de St-Valentin je suppose ^^
> 
> J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que je l'ai aimée et que son auteur TaleKeeper va bien (plus de nouvelles depuis 2018 avec une autre super histoire en suspens TwT )
> 
> Et remerciements spéciaux à Shayromi pour m'avoir permis de découvrir l'auteur par ses dessins ^^  
> Liens vers son Tumblr: https://shayromi.tumblr.com/post/175286019828/frans-family-masterpost

Cela lui prend jusqu’à l’âge de six ans pour comprendre qu’elle ne va pas mourir lorsqu’elle en aura sept.

\- Vraiment pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ma puce, réprimande Mme Foster, avec ce genre de doux gloussement qui signifie que l’adulte essaye de ne pas se moquer d’elle. (Elle apprécie l’effort.) Mais d’où te vient une absurdité pareille ?

\- Mason a dit qu’elles deviennent vivantes quand tu as sept ans, et si y en a une mauvaise sur toi, elle t’avalera tout entier, explique-t-elle, et elle pense qu’elle devrait peut-être arrêter d’écouter Mason qui lui met des insectes dans les cheveux quand elle ne fait pas attention et la traite de pleurnicheuse quand elle pleure pour ça.

\- Ce garçon, soupire Mme Foster, remuant un peu ses bras et s’asseyant dans un fauteuil. (Le paquet dans ses bras commence à gigoter.) C’est vraiment un fauteur de troubles, celui-là.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement, mais maintenant elle est curieuse et doit s’en assurer.

\- Donc elle ne va pas me manger ? répète-t-elle, parce que c’est une question très importante à éclaircir.

Elle peine à atteindre dans son dos l’endroit où se trouve l’image et finit par s’agiter un peu dans tous les sens.

Mme Foster rit un peu.

\- Non, elles ne prennent pas vie, et elles ne mangent certainement pas les petits enfants, rassure-t-elle, tendant une main vers elle pour la retourner. (Elle sent son tee-shirt être un peu relevé et sait que Mme Foster regarde son dos, alors elle ne se plaint pas.) Elles ne font rien d’autre que recouvrir ta peau, chérie.

\- Oh.

Elle y réfléchit très fort, et doit résister à l’envie de courir à la salle de bain et de sauter sur le tabouret. À la place elle demande :

\- Quand est-ce que j’en aurai d’autres ?

\- On ne peut jamais savoir, dit l’adulte, ce qui n’aide pas beaucoup, et elle résiste à l’envie de souffler pendant que Mme Foster remet son tee-shirt en place. Plus tu grandis, plus tu expérimentes la vie, plus tu en as. Ne sois pas trop pressée d’en avoir plus, mon ange.

Il faut vraiment que Mme Foster dise ça aux autres enfants. On dirait que tous les deux jours Mindy, Gerald ou Darnell se vantent d’une nouvelle marque qu’ils ont obtenue, une jolie image d’un pissenlit ou une tache de couleur qui va totalement devenir un dragon ou un tigre ou quelque chose de génial, et que c’est vraiment cool pas vrai. Tous les autres enfants dans la maison en ont au moins quatre ou cinq.

Elle en a une.

\- Elles viennent et partent aussi, continue Mme Foster, qui prend ensuite un instant pour apaiser le petit bébé Mathias dans ses bras qui grogne et agite à nouveau un bras. Aucune d’entre elles n’est fixe.

Ça la fait se sentir un petit peu plus heureuse mais elle est encore un peu contrariée.

Mme Foster semble comprendre son agacement et lui fait un genre de sourire secret.

\- Elles grandissent comme tu grandis, ma douce. Elles définissent les moments les plus importants de ta vie, les moments qui te suivront, les moments qui signifient quelque chose pour toi. (L’adulte rit à nouveau et se penche pour blottir son visage contre le nez de bébé Mathias.) Tu verras.

Elle réfléchit à cette déclaration aussi et fronce les sourcils quand bébé Mathias gémit et gifle le visage de Mme Foster avec une main potelée. Elle peut juste voir le début d’une tache jaune sur la joue du bébé, là où Mme Foster s’est penchée pour lui faire un bisou pour la première fois quand il lui a été remis.

Elle veut poser plus de questions mais bébé Mathias a apparemment décidé que c’était l’heure de bébé Mathias maintenant, et Mme Foster commence à le dorloter. Alors elle se retire du salon pour penser au stupide visage de Mason et à tout ce qu’elle a appris, et dévie dans la salle de bain.

Tous les autres sont dehors, donc elle monte sur le tabouret et passe son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête. Sa peau est hâlée et nue, sans tache en tous points - sauf un. Lentement, elle se retourne, en faisant attention à garder l’équilibre sur le tabouret, et fixe son dos reflété dans le miroir.

Les Marques de Vie sont supposées garder une trace des moments les plus marquants d’une vie, ceux qui signifient quelque chose.

Elle se demande ce que ça veut dire que sa seule marque, à l’âge de sept ans, soit une masse d’obscurité noire sans forme qui s’étend sur le haut de son dos, une tache vide et vacante de néant absolu.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Elle ne se rappelle pas quand elle l’a eue, seulement qu’elle est là depuis aussi longtemps qu’elle peut s’en souvenir. Quelques fois, elle la nargue la nuit, enveloppant ses rêves agréables de belles images avec rien d’autre qu’une noirceur d’encre avec des teintes de bleu foncé, qui la force à se réveiller pour vérifier la marque et voir qu’elle est aussi vide et vierge qu’elle l’est toujours.

Étrangement, c’est le réveil qui l’effraie le plus. Les cauchemars sont assez désagréables mais se réveiller au milieu de la nuit ou tôt le matin, dans une pièce qui n’est rien d’autre que des ténèbres quand ses yeux s’attendent à de la lumière, est plus effrayant que les cauchemars eux-mêmes. Il y a eu plusieurs nuits où Mme Foster a dû la persuader de dormir, alors qu’elle s’accrochait à la main de la femme tout en essayant désespérément de rester éveillée.

Elle souhaiterait que l’image se dépêche de changer parce que la faire attendre dans l’agonie est très grossier.

\- Elle peut devenir n’importe quoi, chérie, avait dit Mme Foster une fois. Souviens-toi, elles peuvent changer. Des fois, ça leur prend des années à se former. Elle est probablement encore en train de changer ma douce.

\- C’est tout ? avait dit Darnell une fois. C’est nul. Regarde, j’ai eu celle-là qui ressemble à un skateboard, je l’ai eu quand je suis tombé et que je me suis fait mal au genou. Ça faisait vraiment mal mais j’ai eu une marque de ça, cool non ?

\- Elle n’est pas très jolie, avait dit Mindy une fois. Tu n’en as pas de plus jolie ? Pourquoi elle est toute noire et bleue et a l’air dégoûtante ? C’est nul.

Aucune de ces paroles n’expliquait pourquoi le seul fait significatif de sa courte vie était absolument rien du tout.

Elle n’a pas l’impression de ne rien avoir dans sa vie. Bien sûr, elle a perdu ses parents il y a longtemps et, bien sûr, elle n’a pas vraiment d’amis dans la maison à cause de sa marque si bizarre, sans forme et vide. Elle ne peut pas partager d’histoires comme tous les autres, et ils lui lancent tous des regards bizarres quand elle s’approche. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que sa vie a été rien, rien du tout.

Peut-être qu’elle n’a juste jamais été faite pour cette vie. Peut-être que sa peau le sait et c’est pourquoi elle n’a jamais eu d’autres marques. C’est pourquoi la seule qu’elle a reste la même qu’elle a toujours été à travers les années, à l’âge de sept ans, puis huit, puis neuf, puis dix ans, et Mindy a un nouveau chat courant à travers son dos, et Gerald a une nouvelle tache de peinture multicolore sur sa joue, et Mason a de nouveaux doigts enduits de bleu qu’il agite dans le visage des gens.

Apparemment, sa peau n’est pas d’accord avec elle sur le fait qu’elle n’est pas vide, vierge et noire à l’intérieur, et continue à ne pas être d’accord avec elle à ses onze ans.

Même quand elle se perd sur le flanc d’une montagne, et laisse ce vide derrière elle pour tomber dans un grand trou béant.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Elle essaie de ne pas se sentir trahie par le fait que même tomber dans un grand trou béant dans le flanc d’une montagne n’est pas assez pour avoir une nouvelle marque sur sa peau. Elle s’est fait de gros bleus aux genoux après tout.

Évidemment, ça l'aide d’être occupée à ne pas se sentir trahie par d’autres choses – à savoir des fleurs parlantes qui semblaient très gentilles et qui, à la place, allaient très probablement lui faire faire des cauchemars à un moment ou un autre ce soir.

Oh, et aussi le fait que les monstres existaient apparemment.

Tout de même, c’est difficile de ne pas ressentir un sentiment d’exaspération quand elle se réveille de sa sieste avec une part de tarte à la cannelle et au caramel et aucune nouvelle marque, peu importe l’étendue de peau qu’elle inspecte dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle a rencontré une fleur parlante qui a tenté de la tuer, une chèvre qui s’occupe de ruines souterraines, une grenouille-lapin qui rougit à tous les compliments, et une espèce de mouche gazouillante qui fond en larmes dès qu’elle ouvre la bouche.

Est-ce que c’est si dur de penser que, oh, peut-être, au moins une de ces choses pourrait être assez importante pour remplacer l’étendue de rien qui recouvre son dos ? Il semblerait que oui.

Elle finit par tirer son chandail vers le bas et se balader dans le salon, où Toriel fredonne toute seule et lit un livre. Le monstre chèvre lui jette un coup d’œil quand elle approche et le sourire sur son visage est tout aussi large qu’auparavant.

\- Eh bien bonjour, mon enfant, dit gentiment Toriel en fermant le livre sur ses genoux, as-tu bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci, répond-elle poliment, parce qu’elle était peut-être tombée dans un trou géant et s’était blessée aux genoux sans que rien ne le montre mais elle allait rester polie et ne pas essayer d'attaquer, comme le ferait une petite fille innocente qui vient de tomber dans un trou géant, zut.

\- C’est merveilleux, s’exclame le monstre chèvre, lui souriant radieusement. As-tu faim ? Aimerais-tu une autre part de tarte cannelle-caramel ? (Toriel s’arrête, l’inquiétude plissant son front.) Tu n’as pas détesté la cannelle, si ?

La part de tarte se trouve toujours dans la chambre en fait, mais elle secoue la tête pour écarter l’inquiétude et avance, se penchant légèrement sur le bras du fauteuil. Toriel a l’air un peu surprise mais ensuite le visage du monstre s’éclaire quand elle prend l’une de ses larges pattes blanches, la retournant dans ses mains.

Des taches de couleur lui font face. Elle les a remarquées auparavant, quand Toriel l’a guidée à travers les Ruines (une des trois Marques de Vie qu’elle pouvait voir), mais c’est seulement maintenant, après que le choc de tout ce qu’il s’était passé se soit dissipé, qu’elle peut pleinement apprécier ce qu’elle regarde. Elle ne savait pas que les monstres pouvaient avoir des images de vie aussi.

…Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas exactement non plus que les monstres existaient, mais c’est un petit détail sans importance pour le moment.

\- Ah, dit Toriel qui pose obligeamment son livre sur la table à côté afin de se tourner vers elle. (Elle récupère sa patte pour pouvoir soulever l’enfant et pour l'installer sur ses genoux avant de lui permettre de reprendre sa patte.) Tu aimerais voir mes Sceaux d’Âme, mon enfant ? Vous les appelez Marques de Vie, n’est-ce pas ?

Apparemment, les monstres parlent de leurs images tout aussi librement que les humains. Elle se demande comment Toriel sait que les humains appellent ces images de peau Marques de Vie mais sa curiosité est plus importante pour l’instant alors elle se concentre sur ces taches de couleur sur la patte du monstre chèvre.

C’est une marque étrange, un fouillis multicolore de couleurs empilées les unes sur les autres. C’est comme si la marque n’arrivait jamais à décider de quelle couleur elle voulait être et continuait d’en rajouter en son centre. Elle pense cependant qu'il y a un motif, car elles semblent toutes ressembler à des empreintes de mains partiellement enroulées autour de la patte, toutes empilées les unes sur les autres directement au centre de la paume droite de Toriel.

Il y a sept couleurs au total, mais huit parties distinctes de la marque d’après ce qu’elle peut voir. Deux d’entre elles sont rouge, la plus grande complètement à l’arrière et la plus petite devant, qui est plus une tache informe qu’une empreinte de main. On dirait que les autres couleurs pourraient remplir un arc-en-ciel avec leur variété mais elles deviennent plus petites et moins distinctes à mesure qu'elles s'approchent de la surface, jusqu'à la plus petite rouge.

Elle se rappelle ce que Mme Foster avait l’habitude de dire à propos des Marques de Vie, comment elles changent à mesure qu’une personne change.

Toriel est silencieuse pendant qu’elle inspecte la marque mais un petit sourire patient s’attarde sur son visage.

\- C’est un sceau plutôt étrange, n’est-ce pas ? dit-elle, ayant apparemment deviné ses pensées.

Intérieurement, elle pense que la marque est plutôt belle mais là encore, elle n’a qu’un néant vierge étalé dans son dos donc qu’est-ce qu’elle en sait ?

\- Elle a changé tellement de fois, continue le monstre chèvre, réclamant sa patte afin de passer elle-même ses doigts sur la marque. (Son autre patte est couverte de feu se tordant le long de son bras avec une grâce féroce et déchaînée.) Mais à chaque fois…

Le monstre se tait, perdue dans les souvenirs de ce qui a causé l’apparition de cette Marque de Vie en premier lieu, et elle décide sagement de rester silencieuse tandis que Toriel ferme sa main, enfermant les marques de son poing comme si elle avait l’intention de ne jamais les laisser revoir la lumière du jour.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Elle n’a pas l’occasion d’examiner plus en détail les autres Marques de Vie sur le corps de Toriel. À la place, elle se retrouve brûlée vive.

Elle essaye de se dire que ce n’est pas _vraiment_ son corps qui est brûlé, ce n’est pas _vraiment_ sa peau qui se tord dans l’agonie des flammes qui la lèche et l’embrasse. Elle n’est pas _vraiment_ blessée, pas physiquement.

Mais ça n’aide pas tant que ça quand elle sent son Âme elle-même prendre feu, brûlant vive alors qu’elle ressent toutes les intentions de Toriel. Toute sa rancune et sa souffrance, son égoïsme et son altruisme, sa fierté et sa culpabilité, et elle se demande si elle ne préférerait pas plutôt la version physique, parce qu’elle ignorait que des sentiments pouvaient la blesser au point de la tuer.

Elle pense savoir maintenant comment Toriel a eu cette marque sur son bras gauche.

\- Je n’ai pu sauver aucun d’entre eux, halète Toriel, à bout de souffle, tenant à peine debout, les pattes tremblantes. (Elle tressaille et se prépare mais le feu tombe autour d’elle, loin d’elle, l’intention étant claire dans chaque flamme qui s’éloigne de son corps.) Je suis pathétique. Je ne peux même pas… en sauver un, perdre-

Elle ÉPARGNE le monstre chèvre, encore une fois, et Toriel tombe par terre.

\- Mon enfant, chuchote Toriel en s’essuyant les yeux, et ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là qu’elle réalise qu’elle tremble aussi.

Elle pleure un peu elle aussi mais elle ne pense pas que ce soit pour la même raison que le monstre chèvre. Son Âme lui fait mal, tremble, et pendant un instant, elle se demande même pourquoi elle veut partir.

Si _ça,_ c’est ce qui l’attend dehors, alors…

Mais elle ne peut pas rester. Mme Foster a dit… les Marques de Vie viennent avec la vie. Elles grandissent quand on grandit. Elle ne pouvait pas passer le reste de sa vie à vivre dans des ruines simplement parce qu’elle avait _peur_ de ce qu’il y avait dehors. Si elle voulait remplacer le vide de son dos alors elle devait partir.

Il fallait qu’elle vive.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne _le_ laisseras pas prendre ton Âme, demande Toriel, à nouveau sur ses pieds et s’avançant vers elle. Promets-moi, continue-t-elle et sa voix se brise un peu quand le monstre chèvre baisse les yeux sur elle, les pattes fermement serrées contre sa poitrine, que tu seras _sau_ _ve_.

Elle ne pense pas que c’est une promesse qu’elle peut faire. Donc à la place, elle tend les bras et enlace le monstre chèvre par la taille. Toriel laisse échapper une petite expiration sanglotante et se penche pour mieux la prendre dans ses bras.

Pendant un moment, il n’y a rien d’autre dans le monde, au-dessus ou en dessous, et elle profite de ce moment pour tendre la main vers le haut. Ses doigts effleurent la douce fourrure au-dessus de l’oreille gauche de Toriel où la marque de fleur dorée fanée est bien enfoncée dans sa peau.

Et ensuite le poids chaud est parti et elle regarde Toriel s’éloigner d’elle, s’éloigner de la porte avec seulement un bref regard en arrière. Toriel s’éloigne et le téléphone dans sa poche semble brûler à mesure que le monstre chèvre disparaît au bout du couloir.

Elle est à nouveau seule, bien que cela ne dure pas.

\- Tu te crois _tellement_ intelligente, hein, dit Flowey, souriant largement tandis qu’elle le regarde fixement. Tu penses que tu peux résoudre _tou_ _s_ tes problèmes juste en étant _gentille_? (La fleur dorée ricane, les yeux plissés.) Tu penses que ça marchera ?

\- Peut-être, répond-elle sur la défensive.

Elle n’est pas sûre d’où lui vient cette conviction mais le feu qui traverse son esprit et son Âme à toute allure lui durcit son visage. Elle pense à un feu courant le long d’une paume blanche, un feu vacillant dans le couloir et faisant étinceler des yeux chauds avec d’intention égoïste.

Elle souhaite peut-être désespérément plus de certitude dans sa vie qu’une noirceur vide dans son dos mais si les Marques de Vie décrivent la vie d’une personne, alors elle ne veut pas être marquée avec de la poussière de monstre recouvrant sa peau de mouchetures grises.

Flowey n’est pas d’accord avec elle, dans tous les cas.

\- Mais que feras-tu quand ça ne marchera _pas_? la questionne-t-il. (Pas pour avoir une réponse, pas vraiment, mais juste pour voir sa réaction.) Que feras-tu quand tu rencontreras un monstre qui te tuera encore, et encore, et _encore_?

C’est… une très, très bonne question, qui fait sourire Flowey, satisfait.

\- J’ai changé d’avis. C’est tellement plus… intéressant.

La fleur la laisse seule après cela, seule avec ses pensées et, sans rien d’autre à faire, elle avance d’un pas lourd. Le sol monte en pente, les murs sombres des Ruines commencent à devenir de plus en plus clairs. Il y a une porte massive au loin, attendant d’être traversée.

…Elle pourrait encore faire demi-tour. Elle pourrait encore revenir vers Toriel.

Mais…

N’est-ce pas ce qu’elle a voulu, toute sa jeune vie ? Quelque chose qui la définisse, qui la marque ? Explorer ce tout nouveau monde qui reposait sous ses pieds tout ce temps… elle n’aura plus jamais cette chance.

Elle ne veut plus être définie par rien. Il y a sûrement quelque chose, quelque chose là-dehors qui façonnera sa vie. Quelque chose qui lui donnera un sens en dehors d’un bain de noirceur dans son dos.

Elle sort.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ça lui prend un temps fou et embarrassant pour réaliser que Papyrus est un monstre squelette.

Elle suppose qu’elle aurait dû le deviner plus tôt, vu que Sans est clairement un squelette et qu’ils sont frères. Mais ce n’est que quand Papyrus la mène jusqu’à son puzzle de carreaux aléatoires, parlant de la chance qu’elle a d’être témoin de "NOMBREUX TOURS COOL D'UN SQUELETTE COOL" qu’elle réalise son erreur.

\- Tu es un squelette ?

Les deux monstres s’arrêtent. Papyrus a même un doigt pressé contre le bouton de la machine mais il cligne poliment des yeux.

\- HUMAINE ?

\- Je veux dire, dit-elle pour faire marche arrière en se demandant si elle les a offensés. (Peut-être que c’est malpoli de dire quel type de monstre est un monstre ? A-t-elle franchi une étrange barrière culturelle – euh d’espèces?) Désolée, je pensais que tu étais…

Les mots lui manquent tandis qu’elle fait un geste vague en direction du monstre squelette confirmé, comme si ça allait tout expliquer à sa place.

\- heh. sérieusement gamine ? questionne Sans avec un sourcil levé, comme s’il savait déjà la réponse. tu as l’ _art_ de différencier les monstres, hein.

Le jeu de mots la fait un peu sourire mais elle se sent encore un peu mal à l’aise par rapport à toute cette confusion.

\- Désolée, s’excuse-t-elle auprès du grand squelette qui fixe Sans avec une expression aux yeux exorbités qui lui devient vite familière, je pensais que tu étais un genre de… monstre Picasso.

Papyrus continue de braquer des yeux furieux sur Sans, mais le nom fait froncer ses sourcils vers elle.

\- NYEH ? dit-il en s'interrogeant et en passant une main sous son menton. UN MONSTRE PICASSO DIS-TU ? JE N’AI JAMAIS ENTENDU PARLÉ D’UN TEL MONSTRE… MAIS S’ILS RESSEMBLENT À MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, JE SUIS SÛR QU’ILS SONT REMPLIS D'IMMENSES QUANTITÉS DE COOLITUDE !

\- pas possible frérot, dément Sans en faisant un clin d’œil à son petit frère, il y a pas de monstre aussi cool que toi.

\- JE SUPPOSE QUE C'EST EN EFFET VRAI-

\- c’est juste une idée _sceau_ -grenue.

Elle prend le temps d’étudier un peu plus Papyrus tandis que Sans tente de se défendre contre l’agitation furieuse de son frère. Maintenant ça semble complètement évident que Papyrus est un monstre squelette mais elle se sent toujours justifiée d’avoir d’abord pensé qu’il était un genre de monstre basé sur l’art.

Parce que Papyrus est _recouvert_ de Marques de Vie, à tel point qu’il a l’air d’une peinture Picasso ambulante.

Elle est assez sûre que c’est comme ça qu’on les appelle – une de ces peintures qui ressemble à un énorme fouillis de différentes peintures toutes mélangées ensemble pour former une œuvre cohérente. C’est exactement ce à quoi Papyrus ressemble, avec de la couleur couvrant chaque centimètre visible de peau – _d’os_ – qu’elle peut voir. Il est une explosion de couleurs et de formes toutes entassées les unes à côté des autres, comme si les marques se disputaient toutes pour l’espace sur la surface de son corps.

Il y a quelques marques qu’elle peut distinguer clairement, distinctes du bazar de couleurs qui l’orne. S’élevant sur les os de sa jambe droite se trouvent des plantes ressemblant à des roseaux, se balançant doucement dans une flaque d’eau qui est à peine visible au-dessus de sa botte. Enroulée autour du haut de son bras gauche se trouve une éclaboussure qui ressemble vaguement à une empreinte de main bien que ça s’étende du dos, comme si quelqu’un lui faisait un câlin d’un bras autour des épaules.

Le côté gauche du crâne de Papyrus est littéralement couvert d’étincelles, de petits points d’un bleu chatoyant qui explosent d’un côté de son crâne vers le centre de son visage.

Il y a quelque chose qui s’accumule dans son ventre pendant qu’elle fixe le monstre criblé d’expériences de vie, quelque chose qui grandit lorsqu’elle vérifie furtivement les parties exposées de son corps. Rien d’autre qu’une peau hâlée ne lui fait face.

Elle se demande si le vide sur son dos a changé ou non.

\- gamine ? ça va ?

Elle sursaute en levant les yeux. Sans est le seul à la fixer en retour et elle peut à peine distinguer la silhouette de Papyrus qui part en trombe au loin, criant quelque chose à propos de puzzles majestueux gâchés par d’horribles calembours. Sans ne remarque pas qu’elle remarque et ne fait que soulever un sourcil lorsqu’elle traverse les cases grises pour s’approcher de lui.

\- Désolée, dit-elle, même si elle n’est pas sûre de quoi elle s’excuse exactement.

Elle est assez sûre que Sans est le seul qui a offensé Papyrus aujourd’hui mais elle ressent quand même le besoin de clarifier :

\- Il est en colère ?

Le squelette agite une main négligente dans l’air.

\- nah, paps est bien trop heureux d’essayer de te capturer pour se mettre en colère. (Sans s’arrête avant de lui faire un large sourire et un clin d’œil.) c’est pas un type _glacial_ après tout.

Un bref coup de vent la fait frissonner contre son gré et elle se demande si Sans a d’une façon ou d’une autre magiquement planifié cette livraison. Mais même si c’est le cas, ce n’est pas assez pour la distraire de ses pensées.

\- Il a beaucoup de Marques – Sceaux d’Âme, dit-elle lentement en le phrasant presque comme une question tout en levant les yeux vers Sans.

Qui, en retour, ne fait que hausser les épaules.

\- yup. n’est-il pas le plus cool ? réitère Sans avec un large sourire. (Il lève un doigt squelettique et le tapote contre sa pommette gauche.) pas comme moi. je suis un vrai idi- _os_ comparé à mon frère.

Elle… _avait_ voulu demander mais ça lui avait semblé si ironiquement comique qu’elle avait plus ou moins évité de la regarder. Mais maintenant qu’il lui a donné sa permission, elle laisse ses yeux traîner sur sa pommette et la seule Marque de Vie qui s’y trouve.

C’est un os. Juste un os posé sur sa joue.

\- Tu en as plus ?

\- nope, dit Sans succinctement en finissant le mot avec un _pop !_ distinct. juste celle-là. t’obtiens pas de sceaux d’âme en ne faisant rien, ce qui est vraiment dommage. vu que, ben… (Le squelette hausse à nouveau les épaules en clignant d’un œil.) rien faire, c’est ce que je préfère.

Elle revoit dans sa tête un vide d’encre étalé dans son dos et pense que Sans a un brin simplifié les choses.

Ou peut-être que les Marques de Vie et les Sceaux d’Âme marchent différemment. Peut-être que c’est pour ça que Papyrus en a autant et Sans si peu, parce que les actions sont ce qui causent la formation des marques pour les monstres et pour les humains… non ? Ou bien il faut plus que simplement faire des _choses_ pour définir une vie humaine.

Cela semble presque ironiquement à l'envers, d'après ce qu'elle a vu. Les monstres qui accordent plus d’importance à l’intention et la signification qu’à l’action, et les humains qui privilégient les actions aux buts visés.

Ça ne semble pas correct.

Mais il est clair qu'elle rate encore quelque chose.

\- et toi, gamine, demande Sans les yeux vagabondant sur elle. (Elle peut sentir les points de lumière dans ses orbites s’attarder sur les parties exposées de sa peau, son visage, ses mains et ses jambes, et sait qu’il ne voit rien.) j’parie que tu as bien plus de sceaux que la feignasse que je suis, hein ?

Juste un, un qui définit sa vie avec du néant.

\- Quelques-uns, ment-elle, et il lève un sourcil mais ne dit rien quand elle passe devant lui.

Elle essaye de ne pas frémir à la sensation de ses yeux restant fixés sur son dos pendant qu’elle marche lourdement dans la neige, continuant d’avancer.

  
  


* * *

Elle ne va pas très loin.

La lance ne disparaît pas et reste solide de telle manière qu’elle peut poser une main dessus. Elle n’essaye même pas de la tirer hors de son estomac. Elle n’a aucune idée du genre d’expression qui se trouve sur son visage tandis qu’elle relève les yeux vers Undyne, mais les traits du montre poisson sont eux tordus en quelque chose comme du triomphe.

Et il y a…

\- Tu, t’es bien battu, humain, dit Undyne à bout de souffle, d’une voix qui semble très lointaine, mais elle est plus concentrée sur la tache de rouge sur le bas de la joue du monstre poisson.

Ça ressemble à une espèce de lance miniature contre son menton bleu.

Elle se trouve exactement là où elle a retourné au monstre la dernière lance, d’un ricochet sur le bouclier vert qu’Undyne avait invoqué sur son Âme, avant de faire un faux pas et de sentir la seconde lance déchirer son corps.

Pas son corps. Son Âme. Ça n’a pas fait mal.

Pas physiquement.

\- Je pense que tu étais assez cool en fin de compte, continue le monstre poisson et il y a quelque chose qui sonne presque comme de l’admiration dans le ton de sa voix.

Mais celle-ci est noyée – ou est-ce elle-même qui se noie ? – tandis qu’Undyne passe une main sur son menton, essuyant la sueur.

La tache de rouge ne part pas avec le passage de sa main.

Et alors qu’elle sent le monde disparaître, sa dernière pensée est qu’il est vraiment injuste qu’Undyne ait gagné une nouvelle Marque de Vie, parce que sa mort a eu plus d’impact sur une personne que sa vie n’en a jamais eu.

  
  


* * *

Elle ne reste pas morte et, cette fois, elle ne tressaille même pas quand elle s’inspecte dans le reflet d’une flaque d’eau et ne trouve que la noirceur d’encre dans son dos.

En fait, on dirait qu’elle s’est un peu étalée, donc elle suppose que c’est un début.

C’est la première fois qu’elle meure mais pas la dernière, et elle ne pense même pas à se demander pourquoi ou comment elle continue de revenir à la vie, pourquoi ou comment Undyne continue de répéter les mêmes phrases comme si elle ne les lui avait jamais dites avant. Comme si elle ne s’en rappelle pas.

Elle finit par réaliser après être morte cinq fois que c’est presque comme si elle vivait dans un film. Le film rembobine chaque fois qu’elle meure et revient à un certain point, et elle est la seule qui se souvient.

Est-ce que ça fait d’elle l’héroïne du film alors ? Ou la personne qui rembobine la cassette encore et encore ?

Au final, elle décide que ça n’a pas vraiment d’importance quand elle continue de mourir par les lances d’Undyne. Parce que tout ça mène au grand final du film pas vrai ? Quand elle peut libérer tous les monstres ? C’est ce qu’une héroïne de film ferait, plutôt que de tuer un monstre pour se sauver elle-même. Elle les libérerait à la place. D’une manière ou d’une autre.

Ce serait assurément digne d'une Marque de Vie, non ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ndt : "Foster" veut dire "adoptif" en anglais ;)
> 
> La suite bientôt (vraiment bientôt)


	2. Partie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rappel:  
> Tout ça mène au grand final du film pas vrai ? Quand elle peut libérer tous les monstres ? C’est ce qu’une héroïne de film ferait, plutôt que de tuer un monstre pour se sauver elle-même. Elle les libérerait à la place. D’une manière ou d’une autre.  
> Ce serait assurément digne d'une Marque de Vie, non ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : traduction de jeux de mots possiblement pourrie ;w;

Alors c’est ce qu’elle fait. Elle va dans ce sens et fonce vers la fin du film.

Elle a un rendez-vous avec Undyne et brûle la maison, progresse hors de Waterfall jusque dans le labo d’Alphys, rencontre des robots faits de boulons et de magie, et va dîner avec Sans. Elle grimpe pour échapper à une araignée terrifiante et danse avec une célébrité ; elle écoute les chagrins de l’Underground. Elle a un rendez-vous avec Alphys qui finit bizarrement en une session d’entraînement, explore les ruines d’un laboratoire et rencontre des créatures qui sont bien moins effrayantes qu’il n’y paraît. Elle se tient sous une lumière dorée pendant que Sans la juge et se tient ensuite face à une arche obscure ; elle essaye de ne pas repenser aux mots de Flowey qui remontent à loin, sur le fait de faire face à un monstre qui n’arrêtera jamais de la tuer.

Elle a peur mais elle est déterminée, donc elle passe sous l’arche.

\- Howdy, dit le Roi Asgore, et peu de choses sont dites ensuite, même s’il est évident qu’il y a beaucoup à dire.

Elle ne peut s’empêcher de regarder son front, où on dirait que de petits ruisselets de sang s’écoulent sous sa frange, et son bras droit qui est couvert de marques de brûlures, mais il est difficile de distinguer les détails tandis qu’il baisse la tête, lui dit adieu et se prépare à prendre son Âme.

Et c’est comme ça qu’elle finit par revoir Toriel.

Et elle finit également par voir tout le monde se rassembler lorsqu’ils s’unissent tous pour la soutenir. Toriel et Sans font du bon travail pour énerver Papyrus pendant que Undyne donne à Asgore de petites tapes réconfortantes dans son dos, et Alphys est occupée à tripoter sa blouse de labo, rougissante, tout en jetant des coups d’œil au monstre poisson. Tout ça tout en l’inondant d’amour et de louanges.

Ils viennent, unis par leur amour pour elle. C’est un étrange sentiment, de savoir qu’elle a eu un tel impact sur l’Underground. Comme si elle avait laissé sa propre Marque de Vie sur ses habitants. Les voir tous ensemble réchauffe quelque chose en elle, et elle sourit, puis pouffe, puis rit, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

Et puis elle meurt.

Mais pas vraiment, car elle lutte pour atteindre l'Âme perdue d'Asriel Dreemurr au plus profond de lui-même. Ça fait mal, oh comme ça fait mal, mais elle est déterminée. Elle n’a pas le temps de penser aux Marques de Vie, elle n’a pas le temps de penser à la Surface, elle n’a pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit d’autre que la rage pure, le dénie, la frustration, la _tristesse_ qu’elle ressent dans chacun des coups d’Asriel.

Elle pense à la douceur qu'il a lorsqu'elle lui fait un câlin d'adieu.

Et ensuite il n’y a pas vraiment le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit tandis qu’elle et ses amis fixent avec émerveillement la lumière du soleil couchant. Même elle en est bouche bée, comme si elle revoyait le soleil après des années dans l’Underground plutôt qu’une seule nuit.

\- Frisk… tu _vis_ avec ça ? s'exclame Undyne, tout son corps s'étirant vers le haut comme si elle était à deux doigts d'arracher le soleil du ciel. Ça fait tellement de bien… l’air est si frais ! Je me sens si vivante !

\- C’est magnifique, n’est-ce pas ? intervient Toriel, posant sa patte couverte de feu sur son épaule. Mais nous devons vraiment penser à ce qui vient ensuite.

Asgore s’éclaircit la gorge, un peu gêné.

\- Ah oui, dit-il. Mes amis, ceci est le début d’une nouvelle ère...

Elle laisse les mots la submerger mais elle jette un coup d’œil vers les autres. Elle peut déjà voir une sorte de lueur maniaque dans les yeux de Papyrus tandis qu'Asgore parle de se lier d'amitié avec les humains et le visage d’Alphys est déjà en train de rougir comme si elle imagine déjà tous les autres fans d’animés qu’elle va pouvoir rencontrer. Toriel lance à nouveau un regard de côté à Asgore mais ce n’est pas surprenant. Il y a beaucoup de blessures persistantes qui ont besoin de temps pour guérir, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

Elle regarde ses amis vivre leurs premiers moments à la surface et, tandis qu’elle le fait, Sans croise son regard et fait un clin d’œil.

Toriel tend la main pendant que leurs amis s’en vont un à un et elle y jette un coup d’œil. La plus petite marque rouge sur le dessus a changé en une empreinte de main complète, nichée confortablement et tendrement au centre.

Les ténèbres dans son dos… elles ont sûrement changé aussi. Sa vie a sûrement été remplie avec quelque chose maintenant. Elle en est certaine. _Elle_ a l’impression que sa vie est pleine de quelque chose qu’il lui manquait tout ce temps. Et si ce n’est pas le cas, alors elle est au moins certaine qu’une Marque de Vie est apparue ailleurs sur son corps. Peut-être un petit soleil, ou un vague flanc de montagne parsemé d'amis.

Sa vie n’est plus vide. Voilà ce que ça signifie de vivre.

Alors que Toriel glisse une patte dans sa main, elle se tourne vers le soleil et sourit.

  
  


* * *

À l’âge de onze ans, elle obtient finalement une autre Marque de Vie.

Les fleurs dorées encerclent ses deux poignets comme des menottes, intransigeantes et impénitentes. Elle essaye de ne pas imaginer un visage avec un sourire narquois dans chacune d’entre elles tandis qu’elle s’agenouille dans le lit familier de fleurs dorées.

  
  


* * *

  
  


\- Répète ? questionne Toriel avec perplexité sans s’arrêter pendant qu’elle la guide prudemment à travers le puzzle piégé de piques dans les Ruines. Je ne comprends pas, mon enfant. Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Ce n’est pas, essaye-t-elle, et échoue car elle est encore un peu sous le choc ce qui rend le fait de s'exprimer entièrement à quelqu'un d'autre troublant. Est-ce que c’est pas tout pareil ? On a… on a déjà fait ça avant.

Toriel _fait_ une pause cette fois mais elles ont déjà passé le puzzle maintenant.

\- Avant ? J’ai bien peur que tu sois confuse. (Le monstre chèvre s’arrête à nouveau, son expression prenant une tournure légèrement terrifiante.) Cette misérable créature… il a dû te blesser plus que je ne le craignais. Vite mon enfant, nous devons t’emmener à la maison pour prendre un peu de tarte.

\- Mais, essaye-t-elle à nouveau alors que Toriel commence à la tirer à un rythme plus rapide, attends, non- stop !

Elle arrache sa main de la prise de l’autre mais avant que Toriel ne puisse protester, elle attrape la patte du monstre et la retourne.

Une Marque de Vie colorée la salue, huit pièces superposées de sept couleurs différentes. La plus petite marque rouge au-dessus ne ressemble guère plus qu'à une tache informe.

\- Qu’est-ce qui- oh, tu es curieuse ? devine le monstre chèvre qui hoche la tête tandis qu’elle fixe, impuissante, la tache informe de rouge au-dessus de toutes les autres empreintes de main colorées. C’est tout à fait naturel de l’être… mais nous avons tout notre temps pour les voir, mon enfant. Viens.

Toriel reprend sa main et repart d’un pas plus rapide. Elle se laisse emporter car son esprit est occupé par différentes choses.

La cassette a été rembobinée à nouveau.

Pas de quelques minutes ou même quelques heures.

Jusqu’au tout début. De retour à l’endroit où elle est tombée.

C’est exactement comme toutes les fois où elle est morte sauf que maintenant elle est revenue _au point de départ_. Ça n’était jamais arrivé avant. Elle est toujours revenue aux moments dans le temps où elle s’était sentie particulièrement inspirée ou déterminée ou juste simplement _heureuse_.

_Pourquoi._

Pourquoi…

Elle jette un coup d’œil à ses poignets.

Pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps qu’elle s’en souvienne, elle a eu une nouvelle Marque de Vie. Elles nouent ses poignets et ressemblent plus à des chaînes qu’autre chose mais au moins c’est quelque chose de _nouveau_.

Peut-être…

Peut-être qu’elle a mal fait quelque chose dans l’Underground. Peut-être qu’elle était supposée faire quelque chose de spécifique, sauver un certain monstre , et c’est pourquoi la cassette a été rembobinée jusqu’au début. Ou… ou peut-être qu’elle doit juste tout _refaire_. Peut-être qu’elle doit jouer la cassette quelques fois et qu’à chaque fois elle obtiendra une nouvelle Marque de Vie ? Est-ce que c’est une façon pour la nature de rattraper toutes les années où elle n’a rien eu d’autre qu’une tache noire sur son dos ?

… Quoi qu’il en soit, elle ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de choix, pas vrai.

Mais ça va. Elle l’a fait une fois auparavant. Certaines parties ont été terrifiantes, d’autres exaltantes, et mourir n’a jamais été un moment amusant. Mais elle a fait tout ça avant donc elle pourrait le refaire et elle pourrait le faire bien cette fois.

_Okay_ , se dit-elle.  _Okay._

  
  


* * *

  
  


Elle fonce à travers les puzzles et les régions aussi vite que possible tout en restant polie parce qu’elle ne veut pas qu’on se souvienne d’elle comme une grossière petite humaine, merci beaucoup.

Néanmoins elle souhaiterait que Papyrus ne radote pas _tant_ que ça, mais c’est pas grave. Ça fait partie de film – du _jeu_ , comme Asriel l’a appelé. Elle fonce pour atteindre à nouveau la fin mais, même en le faisant, elle fait plus attention à ce qui l’entoure, juste au cas où il y _ait_ quelque chose qu’elle ait loupé. Elle remarque quelques autres choses.

Comme le fait qu’Alphys a des caméras _partout_.

Elle regarde à travers  une petite chute d’eau et lève un sourcil non impressionné devant la faible lueur qui se reflète sur l'objectif de l'appareil, et lève le même sourcil non impressionné lorsqu’elle rencontre Alphys plus tard, qui transpire et frotte une serre à l’arrière de son cou.

\- J-je, hum, bégaye le monstre lézard. (Elle a pitié d’elle et remet son sourcil à sa hauteur normale.) Un système d-défensif d'alerte précoce pour surveiller des humains… guh ! Je veux dire p-pour _veiller_ sur des humains, pas les surveiller comme un harceleur flippant d’animé-

\- C’est pas grave, soupire-t-elle, gagnant du temps sur les excuses frénétiques du monstre jaune.

Alphys soupire aussi, peut-être soulagée qu’elle ne soit pas complètement dégoûtée par son évidente surveillance.

\- B-bien. Parce que je ne, euh. Te _surveillai_ _s_ pas tu, tu sais – enfin _si_ , m-mais pas comme… (Le monstre lézard se perd encore, tordant ses serres devant son visage.) C’est j-juste, je veux dire… tu ne p-peux pas t’empêcher de t’attacher à l’h-héroïne, tu sais ?

Alphys se tait finalement à nouveau en cachant son visage derrière ses serres.

Mais ses yeux jettent un coup d’œil vers sa gauche et elle suit la ligne de mire du monstre. La blouse blanche d’Alphys est légèrement descendue de son poignet et sur son poignet gauche se trouve un-

Elle n’est pas tout à fait sûre de ce que c’est. Ça ressemble un peu à un bol de crème glacée grise avec une cuillère plantée dedans. Une forme se trouve à côté, ressemblant plus à une brindille qu’autre chose, presque comme si elle voulait devenir une cuillère mais ne pouvait juste pas.

Elle veut demander. Elle le fait presque.

Mais elle sait que Mettaton est en train d’attendre à l’intérieur du mur et faire les puzzles de Mettaton et d’Alphys a été l’un des moments les plus chronophages de son séjour dans l’Underground. Elle ne veut vraiment pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire.

\- Ouais, dit-elle évasivement, haussant une épaule. J’imagine. Hé, il y a pas un robot tueur quelque part ?

C’est un peu maladroit et pas du tout subtil mais sa suggestion fait l’affaire. Alphys cligne des yeux, s’exclame, puis se lance dans son explication sur son rôle dans la création de Mettaton, et le jeu continue à se dérouler comme prévu, jusqu'à Asgore et Asriel et le soleil brillant sans retenu sur son visage.

  
  


* * *

Les fleurs dorées encerclent toujours ses poignets, mais il y en a quelques autres qui remontent vers le haut de son avant-bras puis le centre avant de disparaître. Si elle place ses bras ensemble, elles forment un pont entre eux, comme une chaîne dorée, et elle lutte pour atténuer la soudaine terreur qu'elle ressent.

  
  


* * *

Le motif se répète.

Peu importe combien de fois elle traverse l’Underground, le jeu est rejoué depuis le début, depuis les fleurs dorées. Celles qui entourent ses poignets continuent de s’étendre au point où ses avant-bras semblent en être recouverts, étouffantes et oppressantes malgré leur beauté. Elles continuent de pousser plus haut autour de ses bras, la gardant bloquée sur place.

Quelque chose, quelque chose ne va vraiment pas, et le sentiment de malaise continue de croître. Parfois, tout ce qu'elle peut faire est de s'arrêter dans sa course et calmer sa respiration lorsqu'elle pense aux fleurs se frayant lentement un chemin le long de ses bras.

\- Yo, c’est pas cool ça ?

\- Ouais, acquiesce-t-elle distraitement en serrant le parapluie, bien qu'il soit légèrement incliné sur un côté.

MK ne semble cependant pas y faire attention, trop enchanté par la vue du palais à l’horizon. Elle a vu cette vue une douzaine de fois maintenant et l’insistance de MK pour s’arrêter afin de la regarder bouche bée à, chaque, fois, la rend impatiente d’avancer, pour voir si elle peut enfin finir le jeu.

\- Le Roi Asgore… il va le faire, mec, dit MK avec assurance. (Avec confiance même.) Il va chercher une Âme humaine de plus et il va tous nous délivrer ! Je sais qu’il le fera !

Oui… elle le sait aussi. Elle se demande s’il y a un autre jeu là-dehors, quelque part, un jeu où elle meurt de la main d’Asgore mais ne se réveille pas, et Asgore prend son Âme et libère l’Underground.

Elle se demande, brièvement, si c'était peut-être son destin depuis le début – de disparaître dans un néant comme ces ténèbres sur son dos, pour le bien de tous les monstres partout dans le monde. Que peut-être il n'a jamais été question pour _elle_ de libérer tous les monstres, mais de permettre à Asgore de le faire comme il l'a promis.

Mais bien sûr, même si elle l’avait voulu, elle ne peut pas exactement mourir ici. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle ne fait que revenir. Revenir au château, revenir à l’Hôtel MTT. Revenir à Waterfall, à Snowdin.

Revenir au début.

Ses pensées descendent en spirale, et tout d'un coup, elle est frappée par l'envie de poursuivre, de ne pas voir ce qui se passe ensuite… une envie presque sadique d’empêcher ce qui se prépare.

\- Allez, dit-elle impatiemment, tirant sur le côté du pull de MK, il faut qu’on continue.

\- Ouais, murmure MK mais il ne bouge pas de sa place, même quand elle tire plus fort.

Il continue de fixer le palais au loin, les yeux devenus un peu vides, et elle sait que c’est trop tard.

\- Yo… j’ai juste un pressentiment, t’sais ?

Elle se détourne pour ne pas avoir à voir les nouvelles marques simplistes en forme d’étoiles sur les paupières de MK tandis qu’il ferme les yeux, se complaisant dans la certitude d'un meilleur avenir promis. Elle se détourne et continue en direction du prochain tunnel, puis entend les pieds de MK trotter derrière elle après un moment. Les premières fois, elle lui avait partagé avec excitation la nouvelle de son nouveau Sceau d’Âme et ils avaient passé une bonne trentaine de minutes à courir vers différentes flaques d’eau pour les regarder et faire des commentaires dessus.

Maintenant, c’est devenu la routine d’avancer sans commentaires. Il finira par remarquer ses nouvelles images et ils ont déjà perdu assez de temps.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Elle a perdu le compte du nombre de fois où le jeu a été rejoué maintenant.

Elle voit le soleil un peu plus vite chaque fois, effectue les mouvements un peu plus vite chaque fois, et chaque fois elle se réveille dans le lit de fleurs dorées. Celles sur sa peau ont complètement enveloppé ses avant-bras à ce stade – plus un seul bout de sa peau n’est hâlée, tout est doré – et elles continuent de monter jusqu’à ses épaules, grimpant vers son cou.

C’est exactement le genre de Marque de Vie pour laquelle Mindy aurait pu s'exclamer un jour que c’était si joli, et Darnell aurait pu se moquer et dire que c’était tellement fifille mais plutôt cool, peut-être. C’est exactement le genre d’image qu’elle a voulu toute sa vie.

Et pourtant elle ne peut penser qu’aux fleurs poussant pour encercler son cou, l’étranglant.

La terreur qui s’est formée depuis la première fois où elle a eu la marque de fleurs continue de croître tandis qu’elle marche à travers les Ruines et regarde Toriel disparaître dans le couloir pour aller préparer une tarte. Elle commence immédiatement à aller après elle, se dépêchant, fonçant pour aller jusqu’à la fin parce que cette fois, peut-être cette fois, elle le fera bien. Cette fois, elle-

Le Froggit* saute devant elle et croasse.

\- Désolée, dit-elle pour la première fois et elle s’avance, je suis pressée.

Le Froggit ne la comprend pas et, encore pour la première fois, saute devant elle avec un autre croassement.

\- Tu es super joli, essaye-t-elle mais quelque chose dans son ton est mordant et pas sincère, assez pour que le Froggit incline simplement sa tête et croasse à nouveau.

Il ne bouge pas, même lorsqu’elle fonce et rebondit sur lui.

\- J’ai dit que t’étais joli, okay ? dit-elle d’un ton sec en se relevant et le sentiment de terreur croît quand il ne bouge pas.

Elle manque de temps, les fleurs vont aller s’accrocher tout autour de son cou, elle le sait, il faut qu’elle parvienne à la _fin_.

\- Tu es joli. Tu es joli ! T’es vraiment joli !

Il incline la tête. Et croasse. Et ne bouge pas. Il ne bouge pas, elle manque de temps et elle est

_si frustrée_

\- Fiche-

_si fatiguée_

\- le-

_si effrayée_

\- _camp !_

Il lui faut un moment, après cette seconde de _frustrationdouleurpeur_ blanche aveuglante, pour réaliser qu’elle a claqué ses mains contre le corps du Froggit. Il lui faut un autre moment après ça pour réaliser que le Froggit a complètement disparu, ne laissant qu’une pile de poussière grise crayeuse.

De derrière un pilier proche, un Whimsum**  sanglote et s’en va en volant. Elle n’y fait pratiquement pas attention alors qu’elle commence lentement, péniblement, à bouger, jusqu’à ce qu’elle réalise qu’elle n’a aucun mal à marcher.  Un pas, deux pas…  et elle est de retour sur les rails. Aller de l’avant.

C’est…

Facile.

Si facile.

Plus facile encore quand un autre Froggit saute devant elle, et elle essaye de le complimenter, elle essaye vraiment. Elle essaye une fois et le Froggit incline la tête avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

Mais il ne bouge pas.

Alors elle-

  
  


* * *

\- heh. quelqu’un a emprunté ton _humo_ _u_ _rus_ gamine ?

Elle cligne et lève les yeux pour découvrir que Sans l’a en fait suivie dans les tunnels, abandonnant son télescope. Peut-être qu’il s’est senti offensé qu’elle ne se soit pas arrêtée pour regarder dedans, ruinant sa farce ?

\- parce que, ben, continue-t-il les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, t’as pas l’air de l’utiliser pour l’instant. (Le squelette lui sourit mais quelque chose semble légèrement bizarre dans ce sourire familier.) trop impatiente de rencontrer le roi, hein ?

Elle hausse les épaules de façon un peu incertaine, ignorant la légère douleur irradiant son dos. Elle n’est jamais arrivée aussi vite à Waterfall et elle est bien partie pour Hotland et pour le Core après.

Ça a été…

Facile.

Presque trop facile, de simplement frapper les monstres qui ne cessaient de la poursuivre. Ne cessaient de la retarder, de lui faire perdre du temps – de la _tuer_ même, pour certains. Et elle avait découvert que plus elle… _tu_ _ait_ des monstres en retour, moins il en venait pour la chercher. Juste quelques-uns, et le reste la laissait tranquille dans l’ensemble. Elle ne les cherchait pas et ils ne la cherchaient pas tant non plus.

C’était facile. Plus rapide. Bien plus rapide que de souffrir à chaque rencontre et de réaliser une myriade d’actions déroutantes afin de les satisfaire. Ils n’avaient… qu’à la laisser tranquille.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas tous la laisser tranquille ?

\- chais pas pourquoi t’es si pressée par contre, commente Sans marchant aisément à côté d’elle tandis qu’elle continue d’avancer. t’es vraiment en train de manquer tout ce que l’Underground a à offrir. mon frère… il a cuisiné quelque chose de spécial pour toi. j’en mangerais pas perso, conseille sagement le squelette, mais, bah… je pense que ce serait une squelet _to_ _n_ _ne_ de bêtises de rater ça.

Une pointe de culpabilité se fraye un chemin à travers le battement régulier et frénétique de son cœur qui est devenu aussi familier que les fleurs sur ses bras. Toriel, Papyrus… quelques uns des monstres chiens. Ça avait été plus facile, elle l’avait découvert, de simplement suivre le mouvement avec eux. Et ce n’était pas comme si elle _voulait_ tuer des monstres, c’était juste plus rapide. Plus facile. Elle voulait juste qu’on la laisse assez tranquille pour qu’elle puisse finir le jeu, une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais l’ima g e de Papyrus  l’attendant patiemment devant sa maison – comme c’est la première fois qu’elle poursuit sa route jusqu’à Waterfall au lieu de faire demi-tour après son combat contre le squelette – la rempli t de culpabilité.

Elle… elle n’a juste pas le temps.

\- Désolée, marmonne-t-elle vers le sol pour ne pas avoir à regarder son visage. (Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais l’idée de décevoir Sans, de tous les monstres, la remplit plus encore de culpabilité.) Je n’ai pas le temps.

Sans ne dit rien pendant un moment, assez long pour qu’elle reprenne son rythme de marche. Mais ensuite, elle le sent poser une main sur son épaule et elle ose lever les yeux pour le voir lui sourire, de la même manière que d’habitude.

\- hé, t’en fais pas _pull_ ça, gamine, dit-il en donnant une pichenette dans le col de son pull rayé.

Malgré tout, le jeu de mots provoque un léger frémissement de ses lèvres.

\- paps trouvera quelque chose d’autre pour se distraire. mais euh… prends soin de toi, d’accord ? tu peux…  ouaip . pren dre ton temps. sir popotouffe ne va nul le part, promis.

Il y a quelque chose dans ses mots  qu’elle n’arrive pas à discerner, une étrange altération de son ton… mais ensuite elle  prend un virage trop vite , une vague de douleur court dans son dos  et elle grimace, assez pour que Sans s’arrête et la fixe d’un œil critique.

\- euh. t’as exactement la même tête que paps quand je dis une ou deux mauvaises blagues, taquine Sans mais il la force à s’arrêter avec la même main sur son épaule. tout va bien, gamine ? t’as mal ?

Elle s’apprête à le nier quand son dos l’élance à nouveau et elle hoche la tête.

\- Je suis tombée, s'exclame-t-elle brièvement, ce qui est la vérité – juste avant le télescope de Sans, elle avait glissé et était tombée d’une corniche.

Pas de très haut mais elle s’est cognée le dos assez fort. Et elle est à court de nourriture de monstre.

\- Me suis fais mal au dos.

\- hé hé. tu commences à _tomber_ amoureuse de l’underground, hein ?

Elle sursaute, la blague la touchant d’un peu trop près pour l’apprécier mais il s’est déjà déplacé derrière son dos.

\- allez petite, laisse-moi voir.

Il y a une étoile dorée qui l’attend en face de la confrontation avec Undyne, elle le sait…mais elle a encore un long chemin à faire jusque-là. Et après avoir ralenti pour la première fois depuis ce qui semble être une éternité, elle hésite pendant un moment avant de céder et de lever un doigt dans son dos afin d’indiquer l’endroit qui fait mal. Le bas de son épaule droite. Sans glousse derrière elle mais relève précautionneusement son pull pour essayer de voir la zone mentionnée. Elle sent le milieu de son pull être tiré jusqu’à sa nuque-

Et Sans s’arrête.

C’est si amoché que ça ? Ça n’a pas fait _si_ mal que ça mais peut-être que ça a l’air pire que ça l’est vraiment ?

Elle commence à s’inquiéter d’autant plus que Sans continue de la fixer sans rien faire d’autre que pincer son pull entre deux doigts.

\- Sans, finit-elle par demander et elle a la vague impression que le monstre derrière elle tressaille légèrement. C’est grave ?

Silence.

\- …Sans ?

Le squelette libère brusquement son pull, le laissant retomber à sa place, et elle se retourne immédiatement.

\- nah, pas trop grave, répond Sans, son large sourire de retour sur son visage alors qu’elle le regarde fixement. mais t’as un bleu plutôt gros.

\- Oh, dit-elle bêtement parce qu’elle ne sait pas trop quoi dire d’autre.

\- tiens. (Un objet lui est lancé visiblement de nulle part et elle jongle avec un moment avant de le stabiliser dans ses mains. C’est une nice cream***.) mange ça et, ouaip. tu seras refaite.

\- Merci, dit-elle mais, à sa surprise, Sans est déjà reparti dans l’autre sens dans le tunnel, vers son télescope.

Il jette une main par-dessus son épaule en guise d’au revoir mais ne se retourne pas tandis qu’il disparaît dans l’angle. Sur une impulsion soudaine, elle se précipite pour jeter un coup d’œil dans le coin et n’est pas particulièrement surprise de découvrir qu’il est parti.

Mais tout le reste… semble un peu étrange. Est-ce que son bleu était vraiment si terrible pour justifier cette réaction du squelette ?

La nice cream l’interpelle à juste titre mais elle ne la prend pas tout de suite, se dirigeant vers la fin du sentier. Ça lui prend quelques minutes mais elle finit par trouver une chute d’eau tranquille qui coule assez doucement pour bien distinguer son reflet. Elle laisse tomber la nice cream, tire son pull vers le haut de manière à le faire passer par-dessus sa tête et tourne son dos vers la chute d’eau.

Sans avait raison. Le bleu est gros mais n’a pas l’air si terrible. Il a l’air plutôt normal en fait. Elle soupire de soulagement et commence à remettre son pull.

Et remarque.

Ses yeux se sont tellement habitués à survoler la marque sur son dos, la masse bleu-noir de néant étalée sur ses omoplates et jusqu’au centre de sa colonne vertébrale, qu’elle les manque presque. Mais dans le reflet immobile de la chute d’eau, avec son corps tordu dans un angle bizarre pour voir son dos, elle peut tout juste les discerner.

Deux points rouges circulaires avec, en dessous, un mince croissant de lune de la même couleur couché sur son flanc. Tous les trois sont petits et se trouvent directement au centre de la noirceur d’encre étalée dans son dos.

On dirait presque que quelqu’un sourit et la fixe en retour des ténèbres.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Quelque chose de différent arrive.

Flowey apparaît à la barrière mais pas ses amis. Ils n’apparaissent pas. Elle ne peut que regarder le pétale d’amitié foncer dans l’Âme d’Asgore et Flowey surgit avec son sourire habituel.

Il n’y a pas d’Asriel. Il n’y a pas de Barrière brisée. Il n’y a qu’elle, après une horriblement longue confrontation avec Flowey, marchant à travers la Barrière avec les restes de l’Âme d’Asgore.

Et ensuite, elle est dehors une fois de plus, à regarder le soleil. Par manque de meilleure chose à faire, elle trouve son chemin vers le bas de la montagne mais s’arrête à nouveau dans une clairière à mi-chemin. Le soleil est toujours dans le ciel et commence tout juste à se coucher, projetant une lueur orange familière dans le ciel.

Elle attend. Elle devrait retourner à l’orphelinat maintenant, mais elle attend. Ça ne sert à rien de faire l’effort de marcher jusqu’en bas de la montagne si le jeu va être rejoué une fois le jour fini. C’est ce qui arrive toujours.

Ça ne devrait plus arriver maintenant. Les choses sont différentes. Pas _mieux_ mais… différentes. Ça devrait être assez, pas vrai ?

Le jeu est-il fini maintenant ?

La sonnerie stridente de son téléphone la fait bondir du rondin sur lequel elle était posée et, le temps qu’elle se remette en position assise, il est devenu silencieux. Elle fixe la plaquette électronique du téléphone et regarde le nom de Sans clignoter pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne s'éteigne brusquement, laissant une alerte pour un nouveau message enregistré.

Il y a une partie d’elle qui pense ignorer le nouveau message. Cette même partie d’elle lui rappelle la manière dont Sans a soulevé son chandail et s’est arrêté, fixant l’abysse autrefois vide dans son dos.

Elle se rappelle comment, autrefois, elle aurait tout donné pour que cette Marque de Vie change en quelque chose d’autre, n’importe quoi d’autre.

\- les choses sont assez différentes ici.

Le téléphone est froid contre son oreille pendant qu’elle écoute la voix de Sans, désinvolte et basse comme elle s’en souvient. Toriel est devenue la nouvelle Reine d’après lui tandis que Papyrus… Papyrus attend toujours son rendez-vous. Les monstres pleurent leurs amis et familles qui ont disparu.

\- enfin. j’espère que t’es… tu sais. heureuse à la surface, gamine. parce que, eh bien…

Le vent souffle dans ses cheveux tandis que le soleil se couche enfin sur la montagne.

\- beaucoup de monstres sont morts, pour que tu y arrives.

Il y a une irrévocabilité retentissante dans la voix de Sans tandis que ça coupe et que le téléphone devient muet, et elle ne prend pas la peine de réécouter le message, se contentant de laisser son téléphone sur le sol. Le mouvement soulève un nuage de poussière et elle essuie instinctivement ses mains pour en retirer les résidus.

Ce n’est que quand les résidus restent attachés de manière permanente à ses mains qu’elle réalise que sa Marque de Vie de fleurs dorées a changé une nouvelle fois.

Il lui semble que c'était il y a toute une vie qu’elle est tombée en premier lieu dans l’Underground, une vie où elle a été plus jeune et innocente, malgré le fait qu’elle n’a pas grandi physiquement d’un jour. N’avait-elle pas juré quelque chose à ce moment-là ?

Qu’elle préférerait être sans Marque de Vie que d’avoir de la poussière de monstres définissant sa vie ?

Le vent s’est calmé à ce stade mais elle se retrouve à trembler tout d’un coup, presque de manière incontrôlable. Sa gorge semble serrée. L’air est lourd. Ça fait presque mal de respirer alors qu’elle fixe les fleurs recouvertes de poussière sur ses mains.

Il est tard dans la nuit quand elle est enfin capable de sombrer dans le sommeil, et pour la première fois depuis sa chute dans l’Underground, elle espère désespérément qu’elle se réveillera dans un lit de fleurs dorées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ndt :  
> * Croâpaud en français  
> ** Émoplasme en français  
> *** ou Glace Gentilly en français  
> (oui au cas où ce ne serait pas évident, j'ai gardé les noms anglais ^^; )  
> La suite tout de suite !  
> (et n'hésitez pas à faire remarquer des erreurs à corriger ^^)


	3. Partie 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rappel :  
> Il est tard dans la nuit quand elle est enfin capable de sombrer dans le sommeil, et pour la première fois depuis sa chute dans l’Underground, elle espère désespérément qu’elle se réveillera dans un lit de fleurs dorées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : beaucoup de jeux de mots aux traductions possiblement pourries ;w;

C’est ce qui arrive et elle découvre que les fleurs dorées sur sa peau ont en effet atteint son cou. Elles font petit à petit leur chemin à partir des deux épaules. Deux fleurs sur sa clavicule ne sont séparées l’une de l’autre que par un ou deux centimètres.

Elle penche sa tête d’un côté et de l’autre dans le miroir du couloir chez Toriel, observant la manière dont les fleurs s’étirent pour s’adapter au mouvement de la peau. Il lui a fallu plus du double de temps pour se rendre chez Toriel qu’avant. Le même sentiment tenace de devoir se dépêcher dans l’Underground avait tout de même surgi – de même que la vision de ses mains, des fleurs dorées recouvertes de poussière grise, cependant. Elle avait pris son temps.

\- Oh, mon enfant, demande Toriel, inquiète, quand elle se rend dans le salon. As-tu bien dormi ?

La conversation commence automatiquement à être répétée dans son esprit. Mais au lieu de répondre, elle grimpe simplement sur les genoux de Toriel, ignorant le regard surpris du monstre chèvre lorsqu’elle prend la patte avec les empreintes de mains colorées et la tire sur elle.

\- Eh bien, commente l’ex-Reine, mais elle ne semble pas mécontente du tout.

Le livre est posé sur une table de chevet proche tandis que la patte colorée caresse son dos, et ses yeux commencent à se fermer lorsqu’une mélodie familière part des lèvres du monstre chèvre dans un léger fredonnement.

Elle pense à des statues de chèvre et à des gouttes de pluie tombant du plafond d’une caverne et se laisse bercer par un faux sentiment de sécurité.

  
  


* * *

Elle arrête d’essayer.

L’Underground passe dans un brouillard – pas parce qu’elle fonce travers comme elle le faisait avant, simplement parce qu’elle arrête de faire attention. Elle a déjà tout vu avant, tout entendu avant… il n’y a rien de plus à faire. Elle suit la routine, les mouvements, les rendez-vous et sorties, et se retrouve assise dans un lit de fleurs dorées.

Encore et encore et encore.

Elle arrête d’essayer de garder le compte des jours, du nombre de fois où le jeu est rejoué. Elle arrête de penser aux Marques de Vie et à comment elle pourrait en avoir d’autres, comment elle pourrait changer les siennes, comment elle définira sa vie.

Ça ne sert simplement à rien.

Les fleurs sur sa peau semblent presque sur le point d’entourer son cou chaque fois qu’elle se réveille mais elles ne se touchent jamais. Elles restent simplement sur sa clavicule, comme si elles attendaient le moment où elle céderait à cette vieille tentation.

Encore maintenant, il y a quelques petites parties cachées d’elle qui s’accrochent à ce sentiment persistant de terreur qui l’exhorte à accélérer sa course dans l’Underground en tuant des monstres. Ce serait plus facile, plus rapide. Moins de travail.

Ça le serait.

Elle ne le fait pas.

Elle passe simplement à travers l’Underground. Encore et encore et encore. Chaque fois, c’est un nouveau jour, le même jour. Elle reste une fille de onze ans pendant qu’elle revit ce jour d’innombrables fois, laissant son corps en auto-pilote tandis qu’elle se déconnecte. C’est presque comme regarder le jeu de loin maintenant, se regarder suivre les mouvements et ne plus réellement les expérimenter. Ça ne sert à rien de toute façon.

Parce qu’elle pense qu’elle l’a enfin compris. Ce que sa Marque de Vie a tenté de lui dire tout ce temps.

Jouer le même jeu encore et encore… c’est presque comme si elle retombait dans le trou chaque fois qu’elle se réveillait pas vrai.

Si sa vie n’est définie par rien, alors c’est ce qu’elle est censée faire. Retomber encore et encore et encore. Si ça signifie garder ses mains libres de plus de poussière saupoudrant les fleurs dorées qui peignent sa peau, alors elle ne sera rien de plus qu’un personnage dans le jeu, peu importe combien de fois il est rejoué.

C’est assez drôle au final. Mason avait raison depuis le début.

  
  


* * *

Elle n'a aucun raisonnement conscient de ça, aucun moment décisif pour devenir lucide. Elle est consciente que la vie continue comme d'habitude dans un schéma sans fin de répétition, les mêmes conversations, les mêmes rencontres, les mêmes combats.

Jusqu’à un moment, semblant venu de nulle part, où elle se retrouve devant la porte de la salle du trône d’Asgore.

Elle cligne et lève les yeux. Elle se découvre en fait devant la porte – physiquement là, plus détachée comme si son esprit regardait son corps bouger de loin. L’embrasure de la porte se dessine au-dessus d’elle et de l’intérieur elle peut entendre les faibles échos d’un gentil monstre chèvre arrosant ses fleurs.

C’est plus que ce qu’elle a vu et entendu depuis des… semaines. Mois ? Certainement pas des années.

Certainement pas.

Il n’y a rien de différent de ce qu’elle peut dire. Rien qui n’ait soudainement provoqué ce retour à la réalité. L’arche menant à la salle du trône n’offre aucune explication, elle ne fait que l’encourager silencieusement à entrer.

Elle sait déjà comment le jeu va finir. Elle va faire face à Asgore, Flowey va apparaître en même temps que tous ses amis… Asriel, la Barrière, la surface. Elle sait déjà tout ça, l’a déjà vécu des milliers de fois.

Elle devrait vraiment s’y mettre.

_\- heh. c’est un choix difficile à faire, gamine. je t’envie vraiment pas._

Battre Asriel et faire tomber la Barrière ? Elle l’a fait un millier de fois. Tuer Asgore ?

Plus jamais.

_\- c’est un choix difficile à faire, gamine._

Pas vraiment. Il n’y a jamais vraiment eu de choix, n’est-ce pas ? Elle hoche la tête, lève son pied, et…

\- Non.

…se retourne et fait tout le chemin inverse jusqu’aux Ruines.

  
  


* * *

C’est là que Sans la retrouve plus tard, presque à la tombée de la nuit – ou du moins aussi proche de la tombée de la nuit que l’Underground peut le prédire.

Il ne semble pas surpris tandis qu’il marche difficilement, les mains enfoncées mollement dans ses poches, jusqu’à l’endroit où elle est, appuyée contre la porte scellée des Ruines. Elle se rappelle, vaguement, qu'il a l'habitude d'apparaître à l'improviste et semble toujours savoir ce qui se passe où qu'elle se trouve dans l’Underground. Sans et ses raccourcis.

Elle se demande s’il l’a espionnée tout ce temps, tentant de comprendre pourquoi elle est revenue aux Ruines. Elle aimerait le savoir elle-même.

Le squelette n’est pas surpris mais il semble quand même perdu lorsqu’il s’arrête devant elle. Elle lève la tête vers lui pour croiser son regard, avec la porte des Ruines rayonnant sur chacun d’eux, et pendant un moment il n’y a que le silence, jusqu’à ce que Sans finisse par le briser.

\- gamine, dit-il. Doucement, prudemment. qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle _aimerait_ vraiment le savoir, elle aussi, mais tout ce qu’elle peut offrir est un haussement d’épaule avant de renfoncer sa tête dans ses bras, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Dans les ténèbres de ses bras, il est facile d’ignorer le froid à la fois intérieur et extérieur, laisser le silence de l’Underground la submerger.

Et puis une pression soudaine – ce qui ressemble à des bras qui glissent sous ses genoux et autour de son dos, la soulevant vers le haut. Elle reste roulée en boule mais ça ne semble pas du tout ennuyer la personne. Les bras la lâchent – comment est-ce qu’elle est encore maintenue en l’air ? Elle ne sait pas – mais ensuite ils l’entourent à nouveau, cette fois avec un blouson qui l’enveloppe aussi.

Elle ne se plaint pas. Il _faisait_ plutôt froid.

Le froid de la forêt de Snowdin disparaît ensuite abruptement, remplacé par une chaleur un peu familière. Elle pense capter le faible son d’un "NYEH HEH HEH" ronflé avant que le bruit ne soit bloqué par une porte qui se ferme. Il est plus que temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle s'imprègne du monde qui l'entoure, mais elle se retient - même lorsqu'elle sent la pression de draps de coton dans son dos, et un doux monticule sous sa joue.

Et elle est immédiatement effrayée.

\- Non, dit-elle – gémit plutôt, comme elle le réalisera plus tard.

Elle essaie de se débattre, mais elle est soudainement si fatiguée et le matelas est si doux et réconfortant. Elle essaie quand même.

\- Veux pas.

\- je sais, frisk.

Elle gémit encore et une main appuie soudain sur sa tête. C’est aussi familier que ça lui manque, et elle agrippe instinctivement la main de Mme Foster, peu disposée à laisser partir son réconfort.

\- S’te-plaît, murmure-t-elle, ou pense-t-elle murmurer.

Sa voix semble traînante et instable même à ses propres oreilles déconnectées.

\- Je veux pas me réveiller.

\- …

_Bébé_ , va l’appeler Mason  dans la matin ée ,  elle le sait, parce qu’elle peut vaguement sentir les larmes pointer au coin de ses yeux et sait qu’il y aura des traces de larmes sur son visage demain.

\- …heh heh. ouais.

Elle s'accroche alors qu'elle est tirée dans l'obscurité en travers de son dos, l'obscurité qui l'attend pour l'avaler tout entière.

\-  moi non plus.

  
  


* * *

Elle tombe la tête la première.

Intérieurement, elle ne pense pas pouvoir être réellement blâmée pour ça. Elle a refait les mouvements habituels – se forcer à s’asseoir, puis se lever, puis faire son chemin jusqu’au lieu où se trouve Flowey – seulement pour descendre d’une élévation inhabituelle et se planter la tête la première dans le sol.

Ça fait mal, mais c’est bien plus doux que ce à quoi elle s’attendait.

C’est comme ça qu’elle vient lentement à réaliser, avec le dernier nuage de sommeil la quittant, qu’elle est en train de fixer le sol et que ses jambes se sont emmêlées dans un blouson bleu quand elle est descendue d’un lit quelconque.

Un million de questions volettent à travers son esprit à un kilomètre à la minute jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide pour la maison de Toriel, car c'est la seule chose qui ait un sens. Elle n’a pas dû remarquer qu’elle s’était réveillée dans les fleurs dorées et s'était instinctivement rendue chez Toriel. Ça a du sens.

Ce qui n’a _pas_ de sens, réalise-t-elle alors qu’elle sort par la porte, sont les escaliers au fond du couloir et le son de quelque chose _grésill_ _ant_ et _craquant_ en bas. Elle se dirige automatiquement – bien que prudemment – vers le son.

\- HUMAINE !

Elle se tient dans l’entrée de la cuisine, une main pressée contre le mur. Papyrus la salue d’un mouvement de spatule avec un genre d’enthousiasme particulier bien qu’il maintienne sa position à la cuisinière. L’odeur de bacon est forte, accompagnée d'une marmite de nouilles bouillantes à côté. Sans est étendu sur une chaise de la salle à manger avec un journal tenu de manière indolente dans une main, sans son blouson habituel mais lui souriant tout de même.

C’est un sourire familier et en même temps étranger.

\- TU ES JUSTE À L’HEURE, MA BONNE AMIE, continue de dire Papyrus tandis qu’elle avance doucement dans la cuisine. TRÈS PONCTUELLE ! MAIS ÉVIDEMMENT QUE TU L’ES – PERSONNE N’OSERAIT MANQUER UN PETIT DÉJEUNER D’AMITIÉ FAIT PAR MOI, LE MAÎTRE SPAGHETTITEUR !

\- j’te l’avais dit paps, fait remarquer Sans bien que son attention semble plus focalisée sur le journal comme s’il n’en avait jamais lu un auparavant. (Il tourne une page et hausse un sourcil tout en sortant un stylo de la poche de son pantalon.) pas possible que l’humaine loupe une bouffe.

\- BIEN VRAI, FRANGIN !

\- et t’es juste im- _pâte_ -able en repas.

Papyrus s’arrête dans son geste de servir trois portions de spaghetti pour inspirer brutalement par ses cavités nasales, les yeux fermés dans ce qui est clairement un vaillant effort pour garder son calme. Sans en profite pour gribouiller quelque chose dans le journal, ses yeux brillants pendant qu’ils scannent la page.

De son côté, elle a maintenant réussi à se rendre à la table, mais elle s'attarde près d'une chaise. Aucun des frères squelettes ne semble particulièrement dérangé par tout ce qui se passe, ce qu’elle trouve juste un peu grossier parce qu’elle se sent à deux doigts d’expérimenter une dépression nerveuse à tout moment.

Comment cela ne pourrait-il pas être le cas ? Elle est allée dormir après avoir voyagé à travers l’Underground et au lieu de se réveiller à nouveau dans son lit de fleurs dorées elle s’est réveillée… à Snowdin. Avec Papyrus faisant un petit déjeuner au lieu de préparer des puzzles. Avec Sans lisant le journal au lieu de jouer du trombone là-haut dans sa chambre.

Elle ne sait pas comment gérer ça, donc elle s’inspire des squelettes. Elle monte sur une des chaises pour lesquelles Papyrus a posé une assiette et fixe ce qui sont probablement des spaghettis petit-déjeuner complètes avec une généreuse portion de morceaux émiettés de bacon saupoudrant le dessus.

\- SANS, JE SAIS QUE TU SOUFFRES DE PLUS EN PLUS DE CRISES EXTRÊMES DE NON-COOLITUDE, commente platement Papyrus tandis qu’il s’assoit lui-même, faisant déjà tourner sa fourchette dans ses spaghettis, MAIS S’IL-TE-PLAÎT ESSAIE DE T’ABSTENIR DE FAIRE TES HORRIBLES BLAGUES AUTOUR DE L’HUMAINE. ELLE AURA BESOIN DE TOUTE SA FORCE AUJOURD’HUI.

Le plus petit squelette s’arrête au milieu de son gribouillage – elle voit l’absence soudaine de mouvement du coin de l’œil – mais elle est trop confuse pour y faire vraiment attention.

\- Ah bon ?

Papyrus plisse poliment les yeux vers elle.

\- MAIS – BIEN SÛR, s’exclame-t-il. JE SAIS QUE TES, AH… _SENTIMENTS_ POUR MOI ONT DÛ TE RAMENER À SNOWDIN. (Les pommettes du squelette deviennent tintées d’un peu d’orange.) MAIS COMME NOUS NE SOMMES RIEN DE PLUS QUE DES MEILLEURS AMIS PLATONIQUES, ALORS TU VAS SÛREMENT RETOURNER À TA TÂCHE DE RENCONTRER ASGORE APRÈS QUE NOUS AURONS FINI DE NOUS VOIR AUJOURD’HUI ! (Papyrus plisse à nouveau les yeux vers elle.) N’EST-CE PAS ?

La fourchette qu’elle n’avait pas réalisé avoir prise glisse de ses doigts, atterrissant dans les spaghettis presque sans un son. Elle ne rate pas la manière dont les yeux de Sans se sont tournés vers elle, tout juste visibles au-dessus du journal qu'il tient devant lui.

Le jeu attend d’être fini. Rencontrer Asgore, libérer l’Underground… c’est ce qu’elle a fait depuis aussi longtemps qu’elle s’en rappelle depuis sa première chute ici-bas. C’est ce qu’elle est _supposée_ faire, pas vrai ? S’attarder par ici… ne changera rien. Ça ne résoudra rien. Le seul moyen de… _progresser_ est d’avancer.

Ces ténèbres sans fin, la chute continue dans le trou…

C’est le sens de sa vie.

C’est ce qu’elle est _supposée_ faire.

…Pas vrai ?

\- … dit-elle, un couinement de respiration sifflante, et l’expression de Papyrus devient inquiète tandis qu’il se penche vers elle.

\- HUMAINE ! MES INCROYABLES SPAGHETTIS PETIT-DÉJEUNER ONT-ELLES SUBMERGÉS TES SENS ? N’ESSAYE PAS DE PARLER PENDANT QUE TU SAVOURES LEUR GOÛT INDESCRIPTIBLE !

\- Non, lâche-t-elle plus fermement cette fois, et Papyrus et Sans reculent tous les deux un peu devant la force du ton de sa voix.

Une petite part d’elle veut être embarrassée mais une bien plus grosse exige qu’elle monte au sommet du toit et qu’elle hurle le mot aussi fort qu’elle le peut.

\- Je veux dire – non, je ne… je ne veux pas le rencontrer tout de suite.

Et ensuite pour éviter de répondre à plus de questions, elle reprend sa fourchette et enfonce une bouchée de spaghettis dans sa bouche. L’agression contre ses papilles fait immédiatement grimacer son visage.

\- NON ? questionne Papyrus en enroulant distraitement une autre bouchée pour lui-même. MAIS TU SEMBLAIS SI RÉSOLUE HIER À TE RENDRE À NEW HOME… EST-CE QUE TU TE SENS BIEN FRISK ? (Le squelette s’arrête avant de se tourner soudainement vers Sans, si vite que le petit monstre sursaute de surprise.) SANS T’A-T-IL INFECTÉ AVEC SA TERRIBLE _PARESSE_?!

\- hey, frérot, essaye Sans en laissant tomber le journal sur la table afin de lever les deux mains en un geste apaisant, c’est peut-être pas ce qu’il _paresse_ , heh. elle est probablement juste, t’sais… fatiguée, c’est tout.

Papyrus lance toujours un regard noir suspicieux, donc elle décide d’intervenir.

\- Ouais, je suis juste fatiguée Papy, dit-elle et le regard noir du squelette devient de l’inquiétude en se tournant vers elle. Je vais juste… attendre. Un certain temps.

Le squelette marmonne brièvement de manière inaudible avant de se calmer et de retourner à ses spaghettis.

\- HMM. EH BIEN, SI TU ES SÛRE, ALORS… HUMAINE ! PRÉPARE-TOI POUR D’IMMENSES QUANTITÉS DE TRUCS COOL, TOUT À FAIT PLATONIQUES, ENTRE AMIS !

Les mots, entièrement nouveaux avec une pointe de phrase qu’elle a déjà entendu un millier de fois avant, font sortir un rire de sa bouche avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ça la surprend.

Quand a-t-elle ri pour la dernière fois ?

Sans n’a pas de tels problèmes et glousse pleinement, reposant sa tête contre une de ses mains tout en ramenant son attention sur le journal.

\- yup, dit-il avec un _pop !_ à la fin, t’es _bâton_ -bée mal, tu vas passer un bon moment.

La tête de Papyrus se tourne à nouveau avec des yeux exorbités furieux mais avant qu’il ne puisse réprimander Sans pour le bâtonnet de nice cream qu’il semble avoir sorti de nulle part, ses yeux tombent sur le journal. Les yeux exorbités sont remplacés par de l’émerveillement.

\- SANS ! s’exclame le squelette en se penchant, TU FAIS LE PUZZLE DES MOTS-CROISÉS ?

La moitié de la nice cream sort de la bouche de Sans mais il tapote son stylo contre le journal d’une manière affirmative.

\- TOUJOURS PAS PRÉPARÉ POUR LE CLAIREMENT SUPÉRIEUR MOTS-MÊLÉS JUNIOR, FRANGIN, soupire Papyrus mais l’émerveillement n’a pas quitté son visage. JE CROYAIS QUE TU AVAIS DIT QUE TU EN AVAIS FINI AVEC CES PUZZLES DES MOTS-CROISÉS FASTOCHES. TU N’AS PAS FAIT CELUI DU JOURNAL D’HIER.

\- j’en _avais_ fini, est la simple réponse juste un peu étouffée par la nice cream qui disparaît rapidement. plus maintenant. (Le petit squelette s’arrête pour marquer quelque chose dans le mots-croisés, son sourire grandissant légèrement.) nouveau jour, nouveau puzzle, pas vrai ?

\-  VRAIMENT SANS, dit Papyrus  de manière exaspérée, secouant sa tête. CLAIREMENT, TA PARESSE A ATTEINT UN SOMMET INSURMONTABLE DE NON-COOLITUDE HIER. JUSTE LE JOUR OÙ NOUS RENCONTRONS MA NOUVELLE MEILLEURE AMIE. (Les yeux du squelette se plissent.) COMMENT PUIS- JE  CORRECTEMENT DÉPLOYER LES NIVEAUX DE COOLITUDE APPROPRIÉS À UN MEILLEUR AMI AVEC TOI  QUI FAI S DES  CHOSES FUTILES PARTOUT ?

\- t’ _emballe_ pas pour ça, paps. je parie que ça fait beaucoup à comprendre de toute façon.

L’emballage de la nice cream passe au-dessus de leur tête, atterrissant en douceur dans la poubelle sans que Sans ne quitte le journal des yeux.

Elle détecte tout juste le tressaillement de l’œil, c’est ainsi qu’elle arrive à sauver son assiette de spaghettis avant que Papyrus ne renverse la table entière. Le petit déjeuner finit au sol après ça, mais même alors que Papyrus grommelle, que Sans fait un clin d’œil et que des spaghettis se retrouvent elle ne sait comment emmêlés dans ses cheveux, elle ne sent rien d’autre que le battement sauvage dans son Âme.

Parce qu'elle a l'impression, brusquement, d'enfreindre toutes les règles et de s'en tirer à bon compte.

  
  


* * *

Elle arrive à vivre paisiblement à Snowdin depuis environ une semaine, sans vraiment penser à quoi que ce soit, lorsque sa pire crainte se réalise.

C’est-à-dire qu’elle rentre de chez Grillby avec Sans dans son sillage, et trouve Asgore assis sur le canapé à côté de Papyrus.

\- Howdy, dit le monstre chèvre d’une voix aussi candide et innocente qu’elle s’en rappelle mais elle est trop occupée à tituber vers l’arrière contre l’encadrement de la porte ouverte.

Seule la main de Sans la garde debout mais elle est trop focalisée sur le monstre chèvre pour vraiment remarquer quoi que ce soit d’autre.

Son mouvement de recul n’est apparemment pas ce à quoi il s’attendait cependant car l’expression d’Asgore devient contrite tandis que Papyrus et lui se redressent avec inquiétude.

\- Attends petite, l’interpelle-t-il, je t’en prie, n’aie pas peur. Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire du mal.

\- N’AIE CRAINTE, HUMAINE, s’exclame Papyrus, MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, TE PROTÉGERAI ! MÊME SI TU N’ES PAS EN BESOIN DE PROTECTION, CAR LE ROI EST… UNE PELUCHE GÉANTE ! IL NE SOUHAITE QUE TE PARLER !

Il y a mille et une choses qu’elle pourrait répondre à ça et toutes semblent légèrement folles dans son esprit.

Mais surprenamment, elle n’a pas besoin de répondre.

\- ouais, ça va pas arriver, dit Sans d’une voix traînante, se déplaçant légèrement devant elle tout en soulèvant paresseusement la tête dans ce qui ressemble à une salutation envers le monstre chèvre. salut asgore.

\- Sans, dit Asgore sans expression, toujours en la regardant. Ah, je sais que cela doit paraître très soudain mais j’ai entendu parler d’un enfant humain ici à Snowdin et je-

Le monstre chèvre se coupe. Les petits ruisselets de sang sont plus visibles sur son front. Il y en a même un qui descend jusque sur le côté de son museau.

\- Je souhaite simplement parler avec l’enfant humaine.

\- ne le prenez pas mal votre majesté, dit Sans, les mains enfoncées mollement dans ses poches. (En dépit de son ton et de son attitude détendus, elle sent une tension dans la voix du squelette. Un avertissement. Comme si Sans voulait la garder aussi catégoriquement éloignée d’Asgore qu’elle-même voulait repousser cette rencontre fatale.) mais je pense qu’il y a une autre raison pour cette visite _âme_ -icale, heh.

Le visage de Papyrus ainsi que celui d’Asgore grimacent au jeu de mot, et honnêtement, elle ne le trouve pas très drôle non plus. Si elle avait pu stopper les répétitions en renonçant à son Âme, elle l’aurait fait depuis longtemps. Mais elle n’y renoncera pas maintenant.

Asgore finit par marmonner dans sa barbe, zyeutant le squelette :

\- Non, il n’y a pas d’autre raison, Sans. Que tu me crois ou non.

Il y a une pointe de… tristesse ?… dans la voix du monstre chèvre, et pendant un instant, Sans a l’air un peu honteux. Mais ensuite il se tend lorsque le Roi se lève du canapé, s’arrête- et s’étire.

\- J’aurais dû amener un peu de thé, songe le monstre chèvre dans sa barbe avant de secouer la tête et de faire un geste vers la cuisine.

Il ouvre lui-même la voie, installant son grand corps sur une chaise et paraissant comiquement déplacé, avant de croiser les pattes sur la table et de la regarder avec espoir.

Elle devrait vraiment simplement s’enfuir de la maison en criant. À la place, elle passe l’heure qui suit à parler avec le monstre chèvre.

Ladite heure frôle l'ennui.

Asgore lui pose quelques questions polies (son nom, d’où elle vient, comment elle s’est retrouvée là) auxquelles elle répond sur un ton tout aussi poli (Frisk, la surface, tombée dans un trou). Il a l’air très perplexe, demandant pourquoi elle n’est pas allée le voir comme tous les autres enfants qui ont fait le voyage pour le faire et elle hausse les épaules et dit qu’elle ne le voulait simplement pas.

Il ne semble pas du tout offensé par son manque d’intérêt à le rencontrer, et a en fait l’air soulagé.

À un moment, il fait une remarque sur la beauté de sa marque de fleurs dorées et ne fait pas de remarque sur la manière dont elle jette des coups d’œil à la poussière qui saupoudre les fleurs sur ses mains, s’interrogeant plutôt sur la possibilité qu’ils aient du thé de fleurs dorées ou non (ils n’en ont pas, mais Papyrus sert des spaghettis saveur thé qui sont… étonnamment bons, en fait).

Dans l’ensemble, c’est une heure très ennuyeuse.

Asgore part aussi calmement qu’il est apparu et l’invite même au palais pour un peu de délicieux thé de fleurs dorées. Elle a toujours cette envie de hurler _non_ sur les toits mais il y a quelque chose dans le regard du monstre qui la fait réfléchir. C’est la manière dont il la fixe – de la tristesse et du regret mêlés avec de la confusion et de l’incertitude, le tout baignant dans une sorte de joie tranquille et de souvenir doux-amer.

Autrefois , Asgore avait été un père.

Elle  se rappelle  regarder  l a large embrasure de porte  et  redout er la rencontre finale  indiquant le début du début, un retour au lit de fleurs dorées, et la manière dont elle a fini par associer ça avec le monstre chèvre lui-même.

Elle se demande  si Asgore ressent la même chose à son égard. Elle n’a pas oublié les fois où elle lui a dit qu’elle était fatiguée de mourir, auxquelles ne répondait qu'un hochement de tête de résignation tout aussi fatigué.

E lle se demande s’il a déjà regardé l’embrasure de la porte, craignant l’ombre d’un humain approchant.

Mais même alors qu’elle entend Sans laisser échapper un soupir à côté d’elle et Papyrus courir bruyamment jusqu’à l’ordinateur pour se vanter en ligne de la visite du Roi, tout ce qu’elle peut faire est fixer la porte fermée et sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

Encore une fois, elle est presque étourdie par ça, ce sentiment de faute qui semble si _juste_. Elle a rencontré Asgore et…

Le monde ne s’écroule pas. Elle ne retombe pas dans un trou géant. Elle ne suit pas le script.

Et elle pense qu’elle pourrait très bien s’y habituer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà, j'espère que les jeux de mots sont compréhensibles... ;w;  
> (n'hésitez pas à demander plus de précision si besoin et/ou à faire remarquer des erreurs ^^)
> 
> Bientôt la suite !


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : encore des jeux de mots aux traductions tirées par les cheveux "owo

\- Tu traînes toujours avec ces idiots, Frisk ? Tu devrais venir traîner chez moi, tout est réparé ! On peut faire plus de spaghettis !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-elle en réponse mais Undyne fait un geste négligent de la main en l’air.

Elle est plutôt mignonne dans un blouson bouffant et un cache-oreilles, et ne semble pas trop dérangée par la neige.

\- C’est pas une bonne idée, c’est une idée _géniale_ , affirme le monstre poisson, souriant largement tandis que Papyrus passe la tête par la fenêtre de sa maison. Ensuite on pourrait revenir ici et COMBATTRE ces gars… avec de la nourriture ! Et des robots géants !

\- ET LE POUVOIR DE L’AMITIÉ !

\- C’est ça !  Étouffer tes ennemis avec amour jusqu’à ce qu’ils crient de reddition… et de douleur ! Ngaaah !

\- NYEH HEH HEEEEH !

Elle les laisse à leurs cris de bataille tandis que tous les monstres jouant dans la neige à proximité s’éloignent de plusieurs pas définitifs de la maison de Sans et Papyrus, bien qu’aucun d’eux n’ait l’air particulièrement alarmé par la bataille de cuisine en préparation. Très habitués aux passages d’Undyne chez les frères apparemment.

Plutôt que de se faire entraîner dans le faux combat, elle déambule à travers Snowdin pour laisser ses pensées vagabonder. Elle est devenue assez à l’aise pour ne pas être complètement étourdie par sa petite rébellion mais elle manque tout de même de rentrer dans Bun-Bun (ndt : la fille lapin) qui lui fait coucou de la main, le pull remonté jusqu’à son menton.

Ça fait un mois maintenant. Un mois entier passé à Snowdin.

Elle met toujours une éternité à s’endormir la nuit, et une fois ou deux elle s’est glissée dans le lit de Papyrus ou Sans, se cramponnant à eux si fort qu’elle était sûre qu’ils allaient la mettre à la porte. Mais chaque fois elle s’est endormie et réveillée dans le même lit avec le même squelette l’enveloppant dans une étreinte réconfortante, et chaque faux lever de soleil apportait avec lui un nouveau jour.

Ça la fait se demander pourquoi elle n’a jamais pensé à essayer ça auparavant. Simplement essayer… de ne pas finir le jeu.

Peut-être parce qu’elle a toujours cru que ce jeu nécessitait une fin heureuse. Que c’était sa destinée, sa vie, d’endurer une quantité infinie de jeux répétés. Mais plus maintenant. Elle ne va pas chercher Asgore, elle ne va pas finir le jeu. Peut-être que ça finira par ne plus marcher et qu’elle se réveillera dans un lit de fleurs dorées…

Mais pour l’instant, elle va prendre ce qu’elle peut avoir. La présence persistante qui la pousse à finir le jeu reste une sombre arrière-pensée, soigneusement mise de côté pour son confort, mais de temps à autre, elle refait surface, lui brossant le dos en vagues peu naturelles.

Si elle ne finit jamais le jeu… le jeu viendra-t-il la finir ?

C’est une pensée glaçante mais, encore une fois, elle la repousse fermement au fond de son esprit tandis qu’elle rentre au Grillby’s.

Comme on pouvait s’y attendre, Sans est facilement repéré dans la faible foule. Il est assis dans un des boxes, vidant distraitement une bouteille de ketchup. Devant lui se trouve le journal du jour et, sans surprise, il tient dans une main un stylo qu’il tapote contre la table. Il paraît concentré sur le journal mais semble la remarquer immédiatement quand elle s’approche, un large sourire sur son visage.

\- heya frisk, salue-t-il, les yeux suivant ses mouvements pendant qu’elle monte sur la banquette en face de lui, quoi de neuf ? t’as euh, l’air un peu _poisseuse_ là, ma pote.

\- Undyne, dit-elle seulement en explication, bien qu’elle n’avait probablement pas besoin de le faire vu le jeu de mot.

En tout cas, Sans fait un son compatissant dans le fond de sa gorge et fait glisser sa barquette de frites sur la table dans sa direction.

\- me demandais quand elle allait se montrer, fait-il remarquer placidement, lui souriant de l’autre côté de la table tandis qu’elle prend une frite. si j’étais toi gamine, j’me ferai discret pendant quelques jours.

Elle sourit mais ne commente pas parce que ça fait plutôt plaisir d’avoir les deux monstres se battant figurativement (et parfois littéralement) pour avoir de son temps. Il ne lui est certainement jamais arrivé de voir n'importe lequel des autres orphelins se battre pour jouer avec elle, autrefois.

\- mais hé, c’est juste moi, l’amie, continue Sans, se ré-adossant contre la banquette tout en fauchant une frite pour lui. chais pas pour toi mais, euh, personnellement ? je trouve leur rendez-vous assez é- _frite_ -ant, heh.

Elle rit doucement tout en prenant une autre frite, regardant vers le bas et laissant le silence tournoyer entre eux. Les fleurs poussiéreuses sur ses mains sont pareilles que d'habitude ; et bien que personne n’est jamais fait de commentaires sur elles à part pour s’exclamer qu’elle a un magnifique Sceau d’Âme, elle tire toujours un peu ses manches vers le bas.

\- Merci, laisse-t-elle tout à coup échapper. (Sans agite une main en l’air et il lui faut un moment pour réaliser qu’il pense qu’elle le remercie pour les frites.) Non, je veux dire… merci de me laisser… tu sais. Rester ici, pour un temps.

Le squelette cligne des yeux, levant un sourcil tout en l’étudiant.

\- eh, j’t’en prie. rien de mal avec le fait de faire une pause ou deux, poteau. (Sans sourit et tapote sa joue avec un doigt.) y a pas d’ _os_.

Elle s’immobilise tandis que Sans retourne à ses mots-croisés, et zyeute sa joue. Le Sceau d’Âme en forme d’os est le même que d’habitude.

Il avait plaisanté une fois en disant qu’un fainéant comme lui n’avait qu’une seule marque. Elle se demande si c’est toujours vrai. D’accord, ça ne faisait qu’un mois pour le squelette (et toute une vie pour elle), mais il y a quelque chose chez Sans qui avait semblé… plus actif, ce dernier mois. Il est toujours paresseux et dort beaucoup, pourtant il y a une toute nouvelle énergie là-dedans. Il semble s'intéresser plus activement à ce qui se passe autour de lui, allant même jusqu'à faire les mots-croisés dans le journal tous les jours.

C’est presque comme si quelque chose s’était passé, ce jour où elle avait décidé de ne pas rencontrer Asgore. Peut-être qu’elle a si dangereusement dévié le jeu de sa trajectoire que ça s’est répandu à travers tous les monstres, même s’ils ne l’ont pas réalisé. Elle ne sait pas.

Mais elle se demande s’il a un nouveau Sceau d’Âme quelque part.

\- en tout cas, dit Sans, la sortant de ses pensées, t’inquiète pas pour ça, gamine, fais une pause aussi longue que tu le veux. (Il s’arrête, relevant les yeux en direction de la porte du Grillby’s.) parce que, eh bah… ma pote ?

Elle lève un sourcil tandis qu’il lui adresse un clin d’œil.

\- je pense que t’es lo- _un-dyne_ avoir fini.

Elle a à peine le temps d’intégrer le jeu de mot que Sans plonge sous la table, juste avant que la porte du Grillby’s ne s’ouvre brusquement.

\- Frisk ! rugit Undyne qui la prend par une clé de cou et la traîne hors du bâtiment avant qu’elle ne puisse complètement digérer la brusque transition, j’te tiens ! Hah ! Je t’ai capturé donc _nous_ allons traîner ensemble aujourd’hui ! Prends ça, idios !

Quelle qu’elle soit, la compétition qui s’est passée a d’une manière ou d’une autre fini avec le haut du corps de Papyrus enfoncé dans l’Arbre de Noël, mais le squelette semble aussi confiant que d’habitude  pendant  qu’ elle se fait enlever par  Undyne .

\- TRÈS BIEN, MES BONNES AMIES ! JE M’OCCUPERAI DE PRENDRE ÇA DÈS QUE JE ME SERAI LIBÉRÉ, EN VUE D’IMMENSES QUANTITÉS DE DÉLICIEUX SPAGHETTIS POUR DÎNER ! J’APPORTERAI LES CAPES !

\- Et j’apporterai les farces !  hurle Undyne par-dessus son épaule  car elles sont déjà en train de pénétrer dans le tunnel qui sépare Snowdin de Waterfall.

Elle est lâchée juste à l’intérieur de la caverne fraîche, et le monstre poisson ne perd pas de temps en ôtant son blouson et son cache-oreilles protecteur, les jetant négligemment sur le poste de sentinelle de Sans.

\- Ngaah, c’est mieux, commente Undyne en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. (Elle porte à nouveau son débardeur uni et son jean.) Chais pas pourquoi vous, les punks, vous aimez jouer dans la neige quand on a toute cette eau rafraîchissante ici. Et Waterfall a les meilleurs rochers aussi !

\- Jouer dans la neige est amusant, dit-elle avec désinvolture.

Undyne fait un grognement évasif mais continue d’ouvrir la marche jusqu’à chez elle, ce qui lui donne le temps de bien regarder le monstre poisson. Les taches de couleur contre sa peau bleue attirent son œil, même après tout ce temps.

Ça fait… très longtemps qu’elle n’a pas vraiment pensé aux Marques de Vie, il lui semble.

Un frisson court le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu’elle étudie les marques – autrefois, les Marques de Vie avaient été tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser et regardez comment ça avait bien tourné pour elle – mais elle n’avait jamais vraiment eu la chance de regarder celles d’Undyne. Ces rendez-vous avaient toujours été plein de stress et de tension pour sa part, faisant face au monstre qui l’avait tuée plus de fois que tous les autres combinés. Le même monstre qui jetait une lance dans la table aussi facilement qu’elle avait jeté une lance dans son estomac. Faire la liste des Marques de Vie du monstre poisson avait toujours été le moindre de ces soucis, à l’époque.

Mais maintenant qu’elle s’autorise à vraiment les regarder – maintenant qu’elle n’est ni en train de foncer à travers l’Underground, ni trop nerveuse autour du monstre – elle découvre qu’elle ne peut pas s’en empêcher, car les marques d’Undyne ne ressemblent à rien de ce qu’elle a vu auparavant.

La plupart des Marques de Vie et Sceaux d’Âme, de ce qu’elle peut en dire, sont vagues et symboliques plutôt que des images distinctes. Elle a tendance à les considérer comme des clichés, mais ce n’est pas comme si la plupart des marques ont l’air de photographies ayant été peintes sur la peau d’une personne. La plupart du temps, les marques sont soit simplistes et singulières, soit vagues et sans forme. Des empreintes de main superposées les unes sur les autres et une tache de rouge sur un bras plutôt qu’un champ rempli de fleurs sous un ciel bleu.

Pas celles d’Undyne, cependant. Les Marques de Vie d’Undyne sont distinctes et percutantes, avec des _paysages_ entiers peints sur sa peau.

Il y a un chien blanc installé sur les phalanges d’une main, et une branche d’arbre étalée sur l’épaule opposée, pleine de bourgeons de fleurs roses et encastrée dans un ciel d'un bleu éclatant. Une berge entière est à peine visible sur sa jambe droite, là où son jean est relevé. Et, exposées sur son dos, sous son débardeur, se trouvent des ailes blanches et un symbole familier – elle pense distinguer le haut d’un carré ou d’un triangle – qui sont taillés dans du verre, un vitrail peint avec de tels détails qu’elle a presque l’impression de regarder par une des fenêtres du Couloir du Jugement.

Elle veut continuer de regarder mais Undyne en a apparemment assez.

\- Hey, arrête de mater, punk, demande-t-elle pas très gentiment mais il y a un soupçon d’hésitation dans la voix normalement confiante et pleine d’entrain.

Undyne semble sincèrement gênée par son intérêt flagrant dans les Marques de Vie. Les monstres n’ont pas peur de partager leurs marques mais peut-être qu'un certain niveau d'intérêt poli peut se transformer en intrusion.

Elle n’a pas cherché ou demandé à connaître les Sceaux d’Âme d’un monstre depuis si longtemps.

\- Ils sont vraiment cool, déclare-t-elle dans une tentative pour repousser le malaise et rattraper sa maladresse en matière de socialisation monstre.

Ça marche, si la manière dont le visage d’Undyne s’illumine est un indice quelconque.

\- Et comment qu’ils le sont ! rugit Undyne, assez fort pour faire trembler les murs de la caverne, et toute hésitation a maintenant disparu du visage du monstre. Ils déchirent totalement, parce que _je_ déchire totalement, tu vois ?

Et c’est le signal pour Undyne de soudainement sauter avec élan, plongeant la tête la première dans un gros rocher à proximité avec un “ngaaaaah!” retentissant. Il explose immédiatement sous l’impact, volant en fragments de cailloux et en débris, et elle est vaguement consciente que sa bouche est grande ouverte comme un-

Eh bien. Comme un poisson, elle suppose. Elle ne savait  plus qu’elle avait la capacité d’être surprise par des choses dans l’Underground.

\- Hah ! (Le monstre poisson se remet sur pied et se frotte les mains, de la fierté  visible sur ses traits  lorsqu’elle pivote vers elle.) Voilà, c’est de  _ ça _ que je parle ! Est-ce que j’ai quelque chose de nouveau ?!

Elle sursaute, regardant le front du monstre – et sursaute presque car en fait il y _a_ une nouvelle marque sur le front d’Undyne. Mais alors, le monstre secoue la tête une fois et les vestiges du rocher tombent de son visage.

Undyne fronce les sourcils en frictionnant son front, et elle s’immobilise. Cette partie longtemps oubliée d’elle qui était obsédée par le fait d’obtenir des Marques de vie – avant qu’elle ne se mette à avoir des particules de poussière imprimées sur sa peau – souffre par sympathie, se rappelant vivement l’intense déception d’attendre une nouvelle marque et se retrouver sans rien. Elle se demande si Undyne va être déçue maintenant.

Mais le moment passe et Undyne hausse simplement les épaules.

\- Eh, peu importe, dit le monstre poisson avec éloquence en lui faisant un grand sourire. Ce rocher était bien trop petit de toute façon – allons en trouver des plus gros et les fracasser ! Avec nos têtes !

C’est apparemment une motivation suffisante pour le monstre car Undyne continue d’un pas rapide le long du tunnel, la menant hors de Waterfall, mais son cerveau peine à se mettre à la page.

\- Ça ne fait pas mal ? questionne-t-elle en courant pour rattraper Undyne et ses longues jambes, et au sourcil incrédule que lève le monstre poisson, elle essaye de préciser : Enfin – pas ton front. Je veux dire, tu as fait un truc tellement cool mais tu n’as eu aucun Sceau… (Les mots lui manquent à nouveau tandis qu’elle fait un geste vers le sol.) Ça ne te… dérange pas ?

\- Hein ? dit Undyne avec éloquence en passant ses bras derrière sa tête pendant qu’elles marchent. (Le visage du monstre poisson grimace dans sa contemplation.) Bien sûr que non, humaine. Pourquoi ça m’embêterait ?

Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, marmonne-t-elle en tripotant son bâton. Parce que tu… tu en voulais un, non ? Un sympa ? Et tu n’en as pas eu.

\- Pfft. C’est pas grave !

\- Mais-

\- Écoute, humaine, l’interrompt Undyne, se baissant pour lui donner une (relativement) petite tape sur le dessus de sa tête. T’obtiens pas juste de l’expérience en le _voulant_ , espèce d’andouille. C’est stupide ! Le fait d'être totalement cool, c'est en partie d'être totalement cool quand _t_ _'essaies_ même pas d'être totalement cool. C’est _ça_ le plus cool !

Elle commence à réaliser d’où Papyrus tient ça exactement, mais elle essaye surtout de comprendre si ce qu’Undyne a dit est bien ce qu’elle pense qu’elle vient de dire.

\- Quand tu n’essaies même pas ?…

\- C’est ça! Si tout le monde avait juste des marques tout le temps parc’qu’ils en voulaient – ça serait super _barbant_ , idiote, et – hah !

Le cri soudain la sort en sursaut de sa contemplation mais Undyne n’y prête pas attention, tendant un doigt pointé vers une magnifique paire de rochers, de l’excitation visible sur son visage.

\- C’est l’heure de la revanche, humaine ! La première à faire un suplex _gagne_!

  
  


* * *

Undyne finit par gagner, mais ce n’est une surprise pour personne, excepté la maman rocher qui tente d’aplatir Undyne jusqu’à ce que le monstre poisson finisse par retourner son mari.

Mais regarder un rocher poursuivre une Undyne transportant un autre rocher au-dessus de sa tête lui donne le temps de réfléchir et de considérer.

Donc peut-être que le secret en est un qu’elle savait tout ce temps mais qu’elle était juste trop impatiente pour vraiment voir. Peut-être que Mme Foster avait raison depuis le tout début. Peut-être qu’il s’agit moins d’essayer d’obtenir plus de Marques de Vie et plus de simplement… vivre. Et d’arrêter de s’en inquiéter.

\- Okay, décide-t-elle. Je vais essayer de vivre.

  
  


* * *

Les choses sont paisibles à la maison des squelettes, ils regardent tous les trois un des programmes de Mettaton se terminer.

Donc bien sûr Sans se doit de gâcher le moment.

\- …ouaip, fait soudainement remarquer Sans dans le silence du salon, c’était une metta- _tonne_ de boulot. j’vais au grillby’s.

La réponse de Papyrus est immédiate.

\- ESPÈCE DE FAINÉANT, TOUT CE QU’ON A FAIT C’EST S’ASSEOIR ET PASSER DU TEMPS FACE À LA TÉLÉVISION. ET TU DEVRAIS _VRAIMENT_ ESSAYER DE MANGER PLUS SAINEMENT. (Le grand squelette croise les bras et se dresse au-dessus de Sans, les yeux plissés de façon menaçante. Les étincelles bleu pâle sur le côté de son crâne scintillent dans la lumière de la lampe.) QUAND AS-TU EU POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS UNE DÉLICIEUSE ET NOURRISSANTE PORTION DE SPAGHETTIS D’AMITIÉ ?

\-  la nuit dernière, frangin, tu t’rappelles ?

\- SANS ! UN DESSERT DE SPAGHETTIS AU CHOCOLAT ET À LA BANANE N’EST PAS TRÈS NOURRISSANT !

\- mais tu les as cuisinés pour nous, paps, dit Sans d’une voix trop innocente pour être entièrement sincère. et c’ _était_ délicieux.

\- EH BIEN, OUI, dit Papyrus, amadoué. C’EST EN EFFET VRAI-

\- t’es un vrai frère _gâteau_.

Papryus devient raide comme un piquet, les yeux prenant lentement leur  forme exorbitée, et Sans en profite pour se glisser derrière lui. Elle entrevoit tout juste un clin d’œil et un geste du pistolet avec les doigts avant de cligner des yeux, et Sans est parti, probablement par l’un de ses raccourcis.

Elle rit et Papyrus grimace immédiatement.

\- HUMAINE, TU _DOIS_ ME PROMETTRE DE RENONCER À TOUS CALEMBOURS ET HORRIBLES BLAGUES AVANT D’ATTEINDRE TA TAILLE ADULTE, conjure le squelette, SINON TU FINIRAS CORROMPUE COMME MON PARESSEUX DE FRÈRE.

\- Désolée Papy, s’excuse-t-elle, fixant le point où Sans a disparu.

Quelque chose de léger, quelque chose de malicieux, s’élève en elle, une espièglerie qu’elle pensait avoir perdue après être tombée dans l’Underground. Elle avait oublié qu’elle l’avait depuis longtemps, mais dernièrement elle l’avait découvert revenir laborieusement, à contre cœur.

Elle se tourne lentement vers Papyrus.

\- Je suppose que j’ai juste…

Elle peut le voir réaliser ce qui est sur le point d’arriver juste un poil trop tard, les yeux s’écarquillant au ralenti pendant qu’il parvient à sortir un faible " _NON_ " chuchoté.

\- …ça dans les _os_.

\- NYEEEEH ! hurle Papyrus, la saisissant et l’écrasant contre sa poitrine. (Elle est encore assez petite pour qu’il la soulève complètement du sol, mais peut-être pas aussi librement qu’avant.) FRISK ! RESTE CALME ! JE PROMETS QUE JE TE SOIGNERAI DE L’INFLUENCE CORRUPTRICE DE MON FRÈRE !

E lle rit encore et étreint Papyrus, joyeuse même s’il la serre par désespoir et désolation. Mais le mouvement attire soudain son attention sur quelque chose et elle marque un temps d’arrêt.

\- Papyrus… qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- HEIN ?

Il la repose sur le sol pour se regarder mais ce n’est que quand elle pointe son doigt vers son cou qu’il semble réaliser ce qu’elle demande.

\- AH ! TU VEUX PARLER DE MON SCEAU D’ÂME DE COOLITUDE TOTALE ? REGARDE ! exulte Papyrus et l’écharpe rouge est retirée d’un grand geste.

Comme avec toutes ses marques, c’est un peu difficile d’assembler l’image complète à cause des espaces entre les os, mais l’humain simpliste avec de petites ailes blanches dans son dos est assez net sur sa clavicule. Il est très petit, se disputant l’espace avec la centaine d’autres marques qui couvrent le squelette coloré.

Elle n’a jamais vu cette marque avant, elle en est certaine. Elle a passé assez de vies à lister et observer les Marques de Vie de tous les monstres pour savoir qu’elle ne l’a jamais vue.

\- C’est… nouveau ?

Papyrus hoche fièrement la tête, passant une main gantée sur la marque.

\- EN EFFET, HUMAINE ! JE NE L’AI REÇU QUE LA SEMAINE DERNIÈRE ! (L’expression du squelette devient joyeuse, ses yeux brillant.) TU TE SOUVIENS ? NOUS AVONS FAIT DES ANGES DE NEIGE DANS LA NEIGE !… ET ENSUITE DANS LA BOUE À WATERFALL. ET _ENSUITE_ ENCORE DANS LA NEIGE !

Oh, elle s’en rappelait. Elle avait payé pour cette petite idiotie avec quelques jours d’alitement et de de la soupe de spaghettis au poulet.

\- Il est vraiment joli, commente-t-elle, et elle s’y prépare, mais il n’y a pas de pointe tranchante de jalousie.

C’est peut-être parce qu’elle a fait la paix avec ses Marques de Vie maudites il y a longtemps qu’elle ne ressent plus ce désir ardent à chaque fois qu’elle voit les marques d’un autre.

Maintenant, elle est juste contente que les fleurs sur ses mains ne soient pas devenues plus poussiéreuses.

\- MAIS BIEN SÛR ! acquiesce Papyrus. SA JOLIESSE FAIT LA PAIRE AVEC MON IMMENSE QUANTITÉ DE COOLITUDE ! DE MÊME QUE CELUI-CI !

Elle se penche pour regarder son bras droit obligeamment, examinant le- ça ressemble à deux taches de blanc au début mais le motif sur celui du dessus la fait réagir par prise de conscience.

\- Est-ce que c’est-

\- TON HUMAIN DE NEIGE, HUMAINE ! s’exclame fièrement Papyrus. UN PREMIER ESSAI TRÈS VAILLANT, BIEN QU’IL NE PUISSE BIEN SÛR ÊTRE COMPARÉ AU COOL ABSOLU DE MON PROPRE-

\- Attends attends, implore-t-elle, la tête qui tourne tandis qu’elle regarde de plus près la marque.

C’est indéniablement le bonhomme de neige que Papyrus l’a aidé à façonner durant sa première semaine à traîner à Snowdin, juste entre son propre splendide bonhomme de neige et la pile de neige de Sans. Le bâton qui reproduit sa bouche en une ligne impassible le fait bien comprendre.

\- Tu as… tu as eu un Sceau d’Âme de _ça_?

Parce que… eh bien, elle est  flattée et to ut, mais ça semble si étrange qu’une activité avec Papyrus ait eu assez d’effet sur lui pour résulter e n une nouvelle marque. Et pas juste une activité –  _ deux _ d’entre elles.  Quand ils n’ont rien fait d’autre que rouler dans de la neige et de la boue, et faire des bonhommes de neige ensemble.

Papyrus a l’air encore plus surpris qu’elle.

\- EH BIEN… OUI, dit-il, et ensuite il ajoute gaiement, TU ES COMME UN BON GRI-GRI, HUMAINE. UN GRI-GRI  TRÈS MOU DE CHAIR ! JE CROIS QUE LA SEULE FOIS OÙ J’EN AI EU AUTANT D’UN COUP C’EST QUAND-

Et il est parti, tirant une botte pour présenter les roseaux sur l’os de sa jambe droite qui ont l’air complètement déplacés à côté des étoiles et de la rivière de lave en fusion qui essaient d’occuper le même espace. Elle est au courant qu’elle a un air légèrement incrédule sur son visage mais elle écoute Papyrus passer en revue chaque Marque de Vie, une par une.

Toutes.

Durant les heures qui suivent, elle s’assoit et écoute simplement Papyrus pendant qu’il les désigne, parle de la toute première fois qu’Undyne lui a fait un câlin d’un bras, de cette fois où il jouait à cache-cache à Waterfall et qu’il s’est fait prendre parce que son pied dépassait des roseaux, de la première bataille de boules de neige qu’il ait faite avec Sans à Snowdin, qu’il avait, bien sûr, naturellement gagné, étant le squelette cool qu’il est.

Sans n’avait apparemment réussi à lancer qu’une balle sur le côté de son crâne avant d’être fatigué.

Il y a un thème commun pour toutes, il semble. Se faire des amis, être avec des amis… avoir des amis. Chacune d’entre elles. Et aucun détail n’est épargné dans leur récit – comment il l’a eue, quand il l’a eue, avec qui il était, ce qu’il faisait. Tout est exprimé avec force détails et souvenirs.

Ça ne devrait pas être possible. Les Marques de Vie disparaissent avec l’âge, vu que les événements et détails deviennent moins importants ou sont oubliés.

Elles marquent les moments les plus importants dans la vie d’une personne, et maintenant elle pense qu’elle comprend enfin pourquoi Papyrus a autant de marques, des centaines de marques qui se disputent l’attention sur la surface de ses os.

Elle tend le bras pendant qu’il continue de parler, effleurant d’une main le petit bonhomme de neige bancal sur son bras droit. Elle tend la main avec des fleurs dorées recouvrant ses doigts, et ne prend que vaguement conscience des très petites touches de peau hâlée en dessous.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Les jours se succèdent, et elle ne prend plus la peine de les compter. Ça ne sert à rien – pas parce qu’elle est résignée à une série d’événements qui se répètent, mais parce qu’elle vit.

Cela inclut des quantités gratuites de spaghettis, des suplex de rochers, et des animés, sans ordre particulier – seulement un peu plus certaines activités que d’autres.

\- B-bon sang, dit Alphys avec émerveillement, les yeux scotchés sur la petite télévision. C’est s-si vrai, je n’avais j-jamais remarqué.

Intérieurement, elle pense que c’est un peu ironique de fournir des explications sur les Marques de Vie de Mew Mew comme si elle était une experte, mais Alphys a été insistante et elle pense qu’elle a fait du bon boulot.

\- Elle utilise ses pouvoirs pour défendre ses amis, pas pour attaquer, extrapole-t-elle avec amusement pendant qu’elles regardent Mew Mew brandir sa baguette magique. (Le mouvement étire son bras sur lequel est peint le bouclier qui a la même baguette blasonnée à sa surface.) C’est pour ça qu’elle est sur le bras avec lequel elle utilise sa baguette.

\- Wow, murmure le monstre lézard, ses baguettes s’échappant dangereusement de sa main. (Elle tend le bras et rectifie la prise d’Alphys sans même que le monstre ne le remarque.) Tu as tellement r-raison, je n’y avais jamais p-pensé comme ça. T-tout ce temps, je p-pensais que sa Marque de Vie s-signifiait que Mew Mew se c-cachait derrière ses pouvoirs.

\- Eh bien, considère-t-elle, ça pourrait être ça aussi. Ça dépend juste de la façon dont tu la regardes.

\- Quand même, je préfère ton interprétation, admet Alphys, touillant ses ramens en boîte avec les baguettes. Ça rend Mew Mew encore plus g-géniale ! Elle est si j-jolie et héroïque et merveilleuse, mais t-tout ce qu’elle veut c’est p-protéger ses amis… (Le monstre lézard soupire rêveusement, le regard un peu vide.) Elle est tellement incroyable…

Elle a la vague impression qu’Alphys ne parle plus exclusivement de Mew Mew, mais elle ne s’embête pas à le faire remarquer. La peau d’Alphys le fait très clairement toute seule.

\- Elle n’est pas la seule, dit-elle à la place et elle donne un petit coup de coude dans le bras gauche d’Alphys où des poissons bleu vif nagent de manière chaotique de son avant-bras jusqu’à son épaule, filant dans et hors des branches de cerisier en fleur qui sont assorties à celles d’un autre monstre.

Toujours trop timide pour accepter un compliment, Alphys baisse simplement la tête, rougit et se montre réservée.

\- J-je suis _loin_ d’être aussi géniale que Mew Mew, soutient-elle, mais ensuite elle jette un coup d’œil vers elle entre ses cils et ajoute, p-pas comme _toi_.

Alphys n’a jamais abandonné cette image d’héroïne d’animé, bien qu’elle ait fait de son mieux pour l’en dissuader. Elle réessaye quand même.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout comme Mew Mew non plus, dit-elle, et elle le pense.

Mew Mew est héroïque, brave et ne prend jamais le chemin de la facilité, quels que soient les problèmes auxquels elle est confrontée.

Mais Alphys ne l’entend pas de cette oreille.

\- Si, tu l’es ! s’exclame le monstre lézard, juste comme elle l’a toujours fait. Tu es i-incroyable et si gentille et une s-super a-amie et c’est pour ça que je- et c’est pour ça que je, e-eum…

Le pic soudain de nervosité est presque palpable, à tel point qu’elle fronce les sourcils et plisse les yeux vers l’autre monstre qui est brusquement devenue si rouge qu’elle a l’air en danger de surchauffe.

\- Alphys ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Je…

Le monstre hésite, les ramens complètement oubliés tandis qu’Alphys agrippe son poignet. Directement par-dessus le bol de crème glacée grise et les deux cuillères distinctes enfoncées dedans.

\- J’ai… q-quelque chose…

\- Quelque chose ? répète-t-elle lentement.

Alphys couine et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, et ne semble pas vouloir en dire plus. Elle fronce les sourcils et se penche plus près.

\- Alphys, qu’est-ce qui t’ar-

_\- J’ai quelque chose d’assorti !_

Elle se penche en arrière sous la force du cri embarrassé, et Alphys a l’air complètement désemparée après ça. Pour quelle raison, elle n’en sait rien, mais Alphys agit comme si sa confession était la fin du monde. Elle devrait probablement être gentille, même si elle est confuse.

\- C’est… super ? se décide-t-elle à dire.

Ça paraît être la bonne chose à dire car Alphys soupire de soulagement et a en fait maintenant l’air plus admirative qu’autre chose.

\- V-vraiment ? s’exclame le monstre lézard. Oh loué soit Asgore, enfin je n’étais pas v-vraiment sûre que tu sois d-d’accord avec ça, je pensais que ça pouvait être u-un peu, euh. Ringard ? M-mais dès que je l’ai vu… (le babillage de mots continue même alors qu’Alphys cherche quelque chose dans sa poche) …j’ai pensé que ce serait une idée tellement _k-kawaii_ d’être assorties, d-donc je…

Le bracelet de cuir rose et violet qu’Alphys sort semble familier, et ça lui demande un instant pour comprendre pourquoi. C’est une réplique exacte du bracelet que Mew Mew porte quand elle n’est pas transformée, un bracelet dont elle et son groupe d’amis ont tous un exemplaire. Ils  frappent leurs poings en cercle s'ils se transforment tous en même temps.

En un instant, l’extrême nervosité d’Alphys devient claire, même si elle n’est pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle le monstre lézard se sent toujours comme ça. Après tout ce temps, elle ne pense sûrement pas qu’elle se moquera d’elle pour avoir un bracelet correspondant à son personnage d’animé favori ? Peut-être qu’elle avait peur qu’elle court dire à Undyne combien Alphys est une grosse geek ?

Comme si ça pouvait même _déranger_ Undyne. Le monstre poisson se mettrait probablement immédiatement à fabriquer autant de bracelets d’amitié que possible pour se vanter d’avoir plus d’amitié que n’importe qui d’autre.

\- C'est génial, Alphys, loue-t-elle, c'est très ressemblant.

Et la rougeur heureuse sur le visage du monstre augmente exponentiellement tandis qu’elle glisse le bracelet sur son poignet jaune.

\- Je suis t-tellement contente que tu l’aimes, dit le monstre lézard-

-et ensuite, bizarrement, elle tend le bras et donne un petit coup de poing contre sa propre main inactive.

\- K-kissy Cutie Friend Power !

Il y a un silence indéniablement gênant pendant cinq bonnes secondes, durant lesquelles la rougeur d’Alphys s’accentue encore. Elle ne veut pas rendre cela gênant, mais vraiment, elle pense que c'est tout à fait justifié, parce qu'elle a honnêtement complètement manqué quelque chose d'important.

\- Kiss-

\- Je vais a-aller chercher plus de glace aux e-escargots ! s’écrie Alphys, sautant sur ses pieds, et peu de temps après sa queue disparaît en descendant les escaliers vers la cuisine.

Elle est laissée dans le silence, Mew Mew exprimant toujours en pleurant son amour pour ses amis sur l’écran, et elle continue de fixer l’endroit où Alphys a disparu. Elle n’a aucune idée de ce qui vient de se passer, elle sait juste que le monstre est terriblement embarrassé par quelque chose. Penser qu’Alphys serait encore gênée du fait d’aimer les animés, après tout ce temps, est assez sidérant. Avec un froncement de sourcils, elle se retourne vers la télévision et frotte distraitement son poignet, baissant le regard dessus.

Et s’arrête.

Les fleurs dorées sur ses mains et sur tous ses bras ne sont plus aussi étouffantes qu’autrefois, même si elles continuent d’inonder ses membres. De plus en plus de bouts de peau hâlée sont visibles en dessous, incluant son poignet gauche.

Et c’est là, juste là, sous la myriade de fleurs dorées, qu’elle voit le bracelet. Un bracelet de cuir rose et violet enroulé douillettement autour de son poignet, comme si elle en portait un elle-même.

_\- Je n’étais pas v-vraiment sûre que tu sois d-d’accord avec ça, je pensais que ça pouvait être u-un peu, euh. Ringard ? M-mais dès que je l’ai vu…_

Dès qu’elle l’a vu… depuis combien de temps l’a-t-elle ? Depuis quand Alphys l’a-t-elle vu ? Autrefois, il y a longtemps,  cette vue lui aurait fait se poser des questions,  s’interroger et spéculer.

Maintenant, elle tend la main et caresse la peau de son poignet, et pense au bracelet qu’Alphys a maintenant pendu à sa propre main.

_Huh,_ pense-t-elle.  _Je suppose qu’on est assorties aussi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère encore une fois que les jeux de mots sont compréhensibles (surtout après avoir dû en faire un avec "Undyne"... UNDYNE @w@)
> 
> (n'hésitez pas à demander plus de précision si besoin et/ou à faire remarquer des erreurs ^^)
> 
> La suite tout de suite !


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : toujours des jeux de mots aux traductions parfois capillotractée "^w^

La maison de Sans et Papyrus devient le lieu d’événements inattendus et de surprises. C’est devenu une constante à ce stade.

Mais ça ne la prépare quand même pas lorsqu’elle rentre à l’intérieur après avoir dit au revoir à MK, pour voir Toriel assise sur le canapé.

Il y a un silence soudain – le rire de Toriel s’étouffant en cours de route, le gloussement de Sans diminuant, et le grincement de dents de Papyrus s’arrêtant. Elle est elle-même silencieuse, fixant le visage familier qui lui rappelle tant de choses. Des bonnes, des mauvaises, et toutes semblent provenir d'un rêve éveillé.

\- euh, donc… salut, gamine, dit Sans, même alors que Toriel se relève lentement du canapé, les yeux écarquillés et les pattes serrées devant elle. tu t’souviens quand je t’ai parlé de cette vieille dame derrière la porte ? eh bien… (Le squelette se frotte la nuque avec une main, le sourire grandissant.) devine qui j’ai trouvé aujourd’hui.

\- SANS, CHUT, chuchote Papyrus très fort, en agitant une main de haut en bas. (Ou du moins elle le pense – elle le voit de sa vision périphérique, parce que le reste de sa vision est remplie de flammes dansantes, d’yeux fatigués et d’empreintes de mains colorées.) NE VOIS-TU PAS QU’ELLES SONT AU MILIEU D’UN DÉFI DE REGARD REMPLIE D’AMOUR ?

\- vraiment ? répond Sans avec désinvolture, et elle voit vaguement le clin d’œil qu’il envoie à l’autre squelette. je croyais qu’elles étaient au milieu d’un salon.

\- _SANS_ , TU _SAIS_ CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE !

\- relaxe, frérot, je vais pas _défier_ ton autorité.

\-  _EST-CE QUE TU POURRAIS-_

\- Mon enfant ?

Les deux squelettes s’arrêtent, semblant tous les deux passablement honteux de leur chamailleries habituelles, mais Toriel ne regarde qu’elle, et elle lui rend la pareille. Bien qu’elle ait vu son visage un millier de fois, il lui semble qu'elle regarde le monstre chèvre de façon complètement nouvelle, dans ce nouveau jeu qui a tellement déraillé du script original.

\- Mon enfant, répète Toriel et il y a quelque chose comme un émerveillement dans sa voix tandis qu’elle fait un pas tremblant vers l’avant. C’est moi, Toriel. Est-ce que tu… (Le monstre s’arrête pour déglutir et mouiller ses lèvres.) Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ?

Comment Toriel peut-elle même poser cette question, elle ne sait pas. Mais le monstre attend une réponse en tout cas, donc elle en donne une.

\- Oui, murmure-t-elle.

Il y a tellement plus de mots qu’elle veut dire, trop de mots. Alors elle choisit les plus simples.

\- Salut Maman.

Elles craquent toutes les deux en même temps semble-t-il, puis, en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, elle est enveloppée dans une étreinte familière. Il y a quelques larmes ruisselant le long de leur visage, et elle peut entendre le rire sanglotant de Toriel au-dessus d’elle, mais elle renonce à regarder elle-même, et presse plutôt son nez dans la fourrure du cou de Toriel, et y reste un moment.

Finalement, elles arrivent à se séparer assez longtemps pour s’installer sur le canapé, s’asseyant l’une l’autre à portée de bras. Sans et Papyrus font mine de les laisser en privé mais Toriel les arrête, insistant sur le fait qu’ils restent dans leur propre maison.

\- Et bientôt nous arrêterons de vous hérisser le poil, dit le monstre chèvre qui s’arrête pour glousser. Enfin, si vous en aviez.

\- je pense que t’en as assez pour nous deux, dame, taquine Sans et il y a de la tendresse brillant dans ses yeux lorsqu’il regarde Toriel.

Cette tendresse est cependant en équilibre sur un fil, un fil qu'elle peut tout juste voir - une tension quand il les regarde l'une et l'autre.

\- Oui, je suppose. (Toriel semble méditer sur cette déclaration pendant un instant mais tout aussi vite quelque chose change dans ses yeux.) Frisk ! Toc toc.

Le grognement de Papyrus est immédiat et elle lance à Toriel son regard le plus impassible. Elle adore les blagues et tout mais les priorités du montre mériteraient d’être revues.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Toc toc, mon enfant.

\- Qui est là ?

\- Cheveu.

\- Cheveu qui ?

\- Cheveu que tu te dépêches de me dire ce que tu deviens !

\- POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TOUS TES AMIS DE PORTE DOIVENT ÊTRE DE GROS IDIOTS ! explose Papyrus dans la direction générale de Sans, bien que la plainte semble adressée à tout le monde dans la salle.

Sans hausse les épaules en réponse.

\- chais pas, dit-il, et il fait un clin d’œil à son frère. mais allez, frérot, il faut admettre. c’est plutôt _idiot_ -rable.

\- Je vais bien, coupe-t-elle tandis que le son des lourdes respirations de Papyrus montent crescendo. (Toriel tend la main pour caresser son épaule, patiemment attentive.) J’ai décidé de juste… tu sais. Prendre mon temps ? Je suis restée ici.

\- C’est ce que je vois, cogite Toriel, l’air songeuse. (Des larmes remplissent à nouveau ses yeux.) Je suis tellement soulagée que tu ailles bien, Frisk. J’étais si certaine que tu étais partie mais quand les araignées ont commencé à parler tout bas d’un humain vivant à Snowdin je… j’ai juste…

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle, et elle se penche pour essuyer les larmes de sa mère. (Le monstre chèvre passe une patte sur son genou et elle savoure la chaleur et l’amour qui se répand de cette paume.) D’être venue pour moi.

\- Merci ! Je devrais être celle qui te remercie, mon enfant.

Toriel ricane et ses yeux remplis de larmes se durcissent en une expression dont elle se souvient clairement venant d'un couloir rempli de feu devant une arche solennelle.

\- Tu n’as pas permis à ce… ce pathétique _misérable_ de te prendre ton Âme-

\- Maman, non, dit-elle avec fermeté,  arrêtant Toriel dans cette ligne de pensée avant qu’elle ne puisse l’exprimer pleinement.

Du coin de l’œil, elle peut voir Sans et Papyrus serrés à l’autre bout du canapé, observant et s’empêchant probablement de parler pour défendre le Roi.

\- Il n’a pas… il ne _veut pas_ mon Âme, continue-t-elle, plus maintenant. Je pense qu’il…

Elle reste en suspens parce qu’elle a l’impression que ça fait si longtemps qu’elle n’a pas vu Toriel et elle ne veut pas risquer d’offenser le monstre chèvre, mais en même temps ça fait si longtemps et elle se rappelle toujours clairement la douleur, la peur et la fatigue sur le visage d’Asgore, se tenant face à elle avec le poids de l’Underground reposant sur ses épaules. Elle se rappelle les marques de brûlures le long de son bras droit, comme si son feu avait brûlé trop fort et fini par le consumer.

\- Je pense qu’il est fatigué aussi.

Toriel renifle de manière incrédule, mais elle ne lâche pas immédiatement de méchanceté contre le Roi en retour. Il y a des blessures et des douleurs persistantes, là, des deux côtés – des blessures qui ne peuvent être guéries juste avec quelques mots.

Elles demanderont du temps, comme beaucoup de choses.

\- Fatigué ou pas, finit par dire le monstre chèvre qui se laisse être détournée de ce sujet, tu t'es bien débrouillée, mon enfant, pour protéger ton Âme. (Toriel échange un rapide coup d’œil par-dessus une épaule vers Sans, qui lui fait un clin d’œil.) Et je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, Maman, murmure-t-elle et elles partagent un autre câlin.

Elles peuvent en partager une centaine de plus et elle accueillera avec joie l’étreinte de sa mère à chaque fois.

Mais Toriel se retire soudainement, la tenant à bout de bras.

\- Et regarde-toi ! s’exclame le monstre chèvre, sa voix menaçant de s’étouffer à nouveau. Tu as tellement grandi, Frisk. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu le voir.

Elle… quoi ?

\-  EN EFFET ! ELLE N’EST PLUS UNE JEUNE HUMAINE MINUSCULE, intervient Papyrus. MAINTENANT ELLE EST JUSTE UNE HUMAINE MINUSCULE ! LA DIFFÉRENCE DE TAILLE… EST EN FAIT ASSEZ PETITE.

\- tu dis juste ça parce que t’es grand, paps, lance Sans paresseusement. mais de là où je suis ? elle est de- _jeune_ -u beaucoup plus grande.

\- ÇA N’A MÊME PAS DE SENS… ET TU ES ALLONGÉ SUR LE SOL, ESPÈCE DE FEIGNASSE !

Sans a, effectivement, migré sur le sol et le squelette agite une main négligente dans l'air pour réfuter ce fait.

Il y a un point d’interrogation géant flottant juste derrière sa tête mais la conversation continue pendant un long moment. Elle suit pendant à peu près une heure, puis obtient une pause dans le fil de la conversation lorsque Papyrus s’arrête pour faire le dîner et elle prend congé pour aller dans la salle de bain à l’étage. Elle passe la porte et regarde dans le miroir qu’elle a utilisé tous les jours depuis qu’elle a commencé à vivre à Snowdin.

Elle regarde et, pour une fois, ne laisse pas ses yeux se détourner automatiquement.

C’est son visage, ça ne fait aucun doute. La peau hâlée, les cheveux brun foncé, et les yeux si plissés qu’ils semblent presque complètement fermés en un regard impassible. Les fleurs dorées recouvrent ses mains sous son pull, et elle sait instinctivement que si elle tourne son dos et relève ce même pull, des ténèbres seraient là pour la saluer. C’est resté pareil.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant.

Ce n’est pas une fille de onze ans qui lui renvoie son regard dans le miroir. Pas une fille mais pas tout à fait une femme non plus. La silhouette dans le miroir semble chevaucher l’âge adulte, avec une maturité grandissante qui exprime encore de la jeunesse.

Elle place ses mains sur le plan de travail en se penchant en avant, et s’émerveille du fait qu’elle peut le faire confortablement et n’a plus besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Ce n’est pas comme si… ce n’est pas comme si elle avait grandi dans la nuit ou quelque chose comme ça. Pas comme si elle avait l’impression de s’être tenue sur la pointe des pieds hier et était aujourd’hui capable de se pencher sur le plan de travail, plus comme si elle avait soudain conscience qu'elle le faisait depuis longtemps maintenant.

Ce… n’est pas tout à fait _choquant_ , mais plutôt _déroutant_. Elle baisse le regard sur son corps, puis le remonte, et c’est comme ça qu’elle découvre une autre personne la regardant dans le miroir.

\- un moment pour un peu de réflexion sur soi, gamine ?

Elle pince ses lèvres mais dédaigne commenter tandis qu’elle tend une main vers le haut et fait glisser ses doigts le long de sa joue. Sans continue de s’appuyer contre la porte ouverte, les mains rangées paresseusement dans les poches de son manteau.

\- bien sûr, chais pas de quoi tu te plains. un peu plus de temps et tu me dépasseras à toute vit- _os_ , glousse le squelette, levant une main pour la passer sur sa tête. (Elle arrive au niveau de son menton maintenant, elle le sait.) heh heh. j’parie que tu seras-

\- Sans, dit-elle, et il s’arrête, la main figée en l’air, lorsqu'elle rencontre son regard à travers le miroir. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

Lentement, Sans ramène sa main dans le confort de sa poche, et ses épaules se détendent et deviennent lâches. Trop lâches, trop détendues. Le squelette hausse les épaules, baissant la tête , et elle sait instinctivement que ses orbites sont devenues complètement noires.

\- Sans.

Il remue un peu, toujours adossé contre le chambranle, avant de hausser à nouveau les épaules, trop nonchalant pour être naturel.

\- quelques années. (Il croise brièvement ses yeux dans le miroir et baisse à nouveau le regard.) plus ou moins.

Quelques années, plus ou moins.

Elle n’est pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle a pris la peine de demander quand la réponse la regarde droit dans les yeux mais l’entendre être dite tout haut renforce la confirmation. Et cette confirmation devrait l’alarmer.

Elle… elle n’a jamais eu l’intention de passer autant de temps à Snowdin. Elle ne voulait que repousser l’inévitable pendant un moment.

Mais maintenant, Toriel est de retour, et le monstre chèvre va sans aucun doute vouloir vivre avec elle. Et il n’y a pas assez d’espace dans la maison des squelettes, même _si_ ils auraient été d’accord pour partager ledit espace. Non, Toriel va lui demander de déménager ailleurs… et aucune des deux n’a d’argent.

Il n’y a qu’un seul autre endroit où Toriel va l’emmener.

_Tu peux le faire_ , se dit-elle, fixant les yeux plissés dans le miroir.  _Tu l’as déjà fait avant. Tu peux vivre la vie._

Elle a cessé de laisser la marque dans son dos définir sa vie. Il est temps qu’elle cesse de laisser cette arche sombre et cet agréable fredonnement venant de derrière faire de même. Elle hoche la tête, s’écarte du plan de travail et se dirige vers la porte. Elle est prête.

Ce à quoi elle n’est absolument pas prête cependant, c’est le bras qui jaillit soudainement en claquant la main contre l’autre côté du chambranle.

Elle ne recule pas, pas vraiment, mais elle se penche un peu, fixant le bras que Sans utilise pour bloquer sa sortie. Son regard est toujours tourné vers le bas mais elle peut voir le coin de son sourire. Il a l’air étiré et fin, pas comme son sourire large et insouciant habituel.

\- à quoi tu penses, l’amie, demande-t-il légèrement, à nouveau avec cet air de nonchalance qui est complètement trahi par son langage corporel.

Elle a du mal à croire qu’elle ait pu trouver le squelette difficile à lire.

\- Je pense que je devrais… commencer à faire mes valises, répond-elle et elle ignore la manière dont son corps s’affaisse, comme si c’était la réponse à laquelle il s’attendait. Maman voudra probablement s’installer dès que possible, donc…

\- donc, finit Sans, un doigt tapant contre l’encadrement de la porte. (Il n’a pas retiré son bras.) c’est ça, hein. tu t’lèves et tu pars.

\- Je viendrai vous rendre visite, promet-elle. À toi et à Papy. Je vous rendrai visite.

Sans fait un son étrange, un mélange de reniflement et d’une sorte de gloussement soufflé.

\- ou tu pourrais toujours, euh. bah, tu sais. peut-être pas partir.

Ça lui fait plaisir, en un sens, de savoir que la tendance de Sans à la protéger ne s'est pas atténuée au cours des années où elle a vécu ici. Toujours paresseux, toujours détendu, mais même lui n’a jamais réussi à cacher son anxiété dès qu’il s’agissait d’elle et d’Asgore. Ça la réchauffe, de savoir que quelqu’un redoute ce COMBAT fatidique autant qu’elle, même s’il ne pouvait probablement pas savoir la raison pour laquelle elle le craignait tant.

\- Toriel voudra partir, murmure-t-elle et Sans… ne fronce pas tout à fait les sourcils mais la chute de son sourire est flagrante.

\- aux dernières nouvelles, t’es pas tori, essaye-t-il mais elle secoue déjà la tête tandis qu’elle imagine Toriel assise seule dans les Ruines, oubliée et entièrement engloutie par sa culpabilité et sa fierté.

\- Je ne la laisse pas à seule nouveau, Sans.

Ce n’est pas une option.

\- Nous partirons bientôt. À… à New Home.

Parce qu’elles sont toutes les deux sans argent et Toriel est trop fière pour accepter la charité. Après des siècles de silence, il n’y a qu’un seul endroit où l’ex-Reine peut faire valoir tout type de revendication de propriété. Elle se rendra directement à New Home et informera Asgore qu’elles vivent là maintenant, et le vieux bouc aura intérêt de ne pas avoir d’idée concernant la récolte d’Âmes d’enfants innocents.

Bien qu’elle ne soit pas une enfant, plus maintenant. Après toute une vie, elle n’est plus une enfant.

Elle espère qu’elle ne redeviendra pas une enfant.

\- Merci pour tout, Sans, dit-elle et elle grimace en constatant à quel point cela ressemble à un dernier adieu, et s’efforce de rectifier ça. Je reviendrai vous voir dès que nous serons installées.

Ceci dit, elle écarte doucement le bras de Sans pour continuer sa route vers la chambre.

Elle effectue deux pas avant de se faire saisir le poignet, des os squelettiques fermement enroulés autour des fleurs dorées.

\- frisk.

Elle déglutit, laisse un million de pensées traverser sa tête, mais comment peut-elle expliquer. Comment peut-elle _possiblement_ expliquer qu’elle refuse de se cacher plus longtemps à Snowdin, de laisser l’arche sombre d’Asgore la contrôler ?

\- pars pas.

Comment peut-elle expliquer qu’elle est fatiguée des abysses noirs la définissant, la contrôlant, marquant sa peau, ses pensées, sa vie ?

\- s’te-plaît.

C’est impossible à expliquer. Elle laisse  échapper une expiration et se tourne pour croiser le regard de Sans.

Le désespoir qui la fixe en retour retient le souffle dans sa gorge, une image miroir des angoisses longtemps enfouies qu'elle a nourries depuis la première fois qu'elle s'est réveillée sur un lit de fleurs dorées – et pendant un moment de folie elle pense, elle pense que peut-être qu’il sait, peut-être qu’il savait tout ce temps, se pourrait-il qu’elle ne soit pas la seule, il est juste aussi effrayé qu’elle que tout soit-

_défait_

Mais le moment passe lorsqu’il sourit de son sourire habituel, juste un peu trop étiré, faisant comme si rien ne s’était passé avec la même désinvolture avec laquelle il traite tout le reste, et la force de son regard est soudain trop forte pour elle. Elle libère son bras et va dans la chambre de Papyrus, sa chambre temporaire, et ferme énergiquement la porte derrière elle.

Elle réalise qu’elle tremble et s’affale disgracieusement sur le lit, posant ses mains sur ses genoux. L’expression qui était sur le visage de Sans… peut-être qu’il avait raison. Peut-être que c’était un signe sous la forme d’un squelette paresseux, n’étant anormalement _pas_ paresseux lorsqu’il l’avait supplié de ne pas partir, de ne pas courir à sa perte. Elle s'en était bien sortie toutes ces années, après tout, qu'est-ce qui importait si elle évitait le Core et New Home comme la peste ? Ça n'importait pas.

E t Toriel-

Toriel ne voudrait pas vivre avec Sans et Papyrus. Si elle déclinait l’offre du monstre chèvre de déménager au palais, est-ce que Toriel… est-ce qu’elle retournerait dans les Ruines ensuite ? Derrière cette porte immobile et inébranlable ?

Elle déteste l’idée que Toriel soit assise dans une maison isolée seulement avec le crépitement de la cheminée pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle la _déteste_. Mais est-elle prête… _vraiment_ prête à aller à New Home ? Elle ne croit pas qu’Asgore veuille encore son Âme… mais est-ce que ça _importerait_? Le jeu s'achèverait-il d'une manière ou d'une autre tout seul ?

Va-t-elle se réveiller dans un lit de fleurs dorées demain ?

…Toriel comprendra. Pas vrai ? Elle est bien ici, avec les frères squelettes, elle s’est fait une vie ici. Sa mère va comprendre. Elle devra juste lui expliquer… après tout, Sans avait raison, elles n’ _avaient_ pas à vivre ensemble. Et Toriel, elle-

Elle retournerait vivre dans les Ruines. Seule.

Elle déglutit contre la sécheresse de sa gorge, avant de grogner et de laisser tomber sa tête dans ses mains. C’est trop, trop de choses à penser. Elle a juste à faire un choix et s’y tenir. Elle inspire profondément pour se calmer, hoche la tête et commence à se lever.

Et s’arrête, regardant fixement son genou gauche.

L’empreinte de patte blanche est visible directement sur la rotule, vibrante et nette contre sa peau hâlée. Le plus intéressant, cependant, est le centre de l’empreinte de patte – le cercle qui marque le coussinet intérieur est d’un rouge éclatant.

Elle pense à  des cheminée s chaudes et à un poids réconfortant contre son dos, à des feux brillants brûlant son Âme et au x regrets luisant dans des yeux larmoyants. Elle pense à un monstre chèvre chaleureux attendant impatiemment qu’elle vienne manger une tarte au caramel et à la cannelle, espérant qu’elle ne déteste toujours pas la cannelle.

Elle pense à tout ça tout en caressant la nouvelle Marque de Vie peignant sa peau et, contre son gré, le battement frénétique de son cœur se calme en un régulier _boum boum, boum boum, boum boum._

  
  


* * *

  
  


La grande porte qui se profile est exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Pendant un long moment, elle ne peut rien faire d’autre que de regarder fixement vers le haut, les pieds figés, paralysée par l’indécision. Une petite voix dans sa tête crie _Non_ , elle l’écoute presque et manque de se retourner.

Mais ensuite… elle n’est pas seule cette fois.

Toriel la rattra pe et glisse une patte dans une de ses mains, la faisant sursauter, et le monstre chèvre mène la marche, la tirant à l’intérieur avant  qu’elle ne puisse trouver des mots pour protester.

La confrontation qui s’ensuit se passe exactement comme elle l’imaginait.

Asgore est, évidemment, simultanément fou de joie et intimidé par son ex-femme pour faire quoi que ce soit mais approuve hâtivement la _demande_ de refuge de Toriel. Jamais il ne _songerait_ même à la repousser, c’est exactement la raison pour laquelle Toriel s’est sentie assez confiante pour débarquer au palais avec elle dans son sillage. En fait, Asgore est tellement concentré à fixer Toriel avec nostalgie qu’il ne la remarque même pas au début, jusqu’à ce qu’elle remue un peu et qu’il note enfin qu’elle se tient dans l’entrée.

\- Oh ho ho, bonjour petite, appelle-t-il joyeusement, mettant immédiatement Toriel sur les nerfs. Es-tu enfin venue pour un peu de thé de fleur s dorée s ?  J’ai justement une théière qui mijote dans l’autre pièce-

\- Asgore, interrompt Toriel ce qui incite l'autre monstre chèvre à fermer ses lèvres, tu ne feras en rien du mal à mon enfant. Tu as compris ? (Le feu féroce et indigné est de retour dans les yeux de sa mère, et ça, plus que tout, l’incite à enfin s’avancer dans les fleurs dorées, loin de l’arche.) Tu ne le feras _pas_.

\- Je- bien sûr que non, dit Asgore, blessé. (Il lève une patte en imploration, les marques de brûlures contrastant avec sa fourrure blanche.) Je… je réalise maintenant que j’ai été idiot, de laisser ma colère brouiller mon jugement. Je ne veux plus prendre d’Âmes humaines.

Toriel a l’air de n’écouter que partiellement – son attention semble largement se focaliser sur le Sceau d’Âme d’Asgore. Sa propre rage semble diminuée, redirigée, alors qu’elle fixe les marques de brûlures.

Elle est incapable de dire si Asgore a remarqué l'attention portée sur le Sceau, ou s'il est simplement soulagé que Toriel n'ait pas commencé à brûler ses fleurs.

\- Tori-

\- Nous prendrons l’aile ouest, annonce brusquement Toriel, faisant reculer Asgore de surprise mais l’ex-Reine l’ignore et se retourne vers elle. Viens, mon enfant, allons nous installer dans notre nouvelle maison.

\- O-oui, s’exclame Asgore alors qu’elles lui passent devant, oui bien sûr. Tout ce que vous voulez.

Elle laisse échapper un souffle qu'elle ignorait avoir retenu lorsqu’elle passe mais elle ne peut arrêter le sourire qui traverse son visage lorsqu’elles se dirigent vers le corridor. Ce même sentiment étourdissant d’il y a des années, quand elle s’est éloignée pour la première fois de l’arche, monte en elle à nouveau. Elle est là, dans le palais d’Asgore, avec le roi bouc suivant de façon hésitante derrière elle, et au lieu d’être opposée à Asriel et de sortir de la Barrière, elle est…

En train de faire la visite de sa nouvelle maison.

C’est comme si elle enfreignait toutes les règles, une fois de plus.

L’aile que Toriel réclame pour elles est une modeste affaire, évoquant l’aile par laquelle elles sont passées plus tôt pour venir ici… celle qui est une copie exacte de la maison de Toriel dans les Ruines. Toriel commence immédiatement à s’affairer avec une familiarité qui est presque déchirante à voir, et elle s’attarde dans le salon avec son seul sac de vêtements et d’affaires.

Elle s’attarde, et bien qu’elle sache qu’il est bien trop tôt pour faire la fête, elle se délecte de sa victoire sur l’obscurité.

\- Eum…

Asgore traîne aussi, hésitant dans l’encadrement de la porte comme s’il souhaitait se rendre utile mais savait qu’il valait mieux ne pas forcer son assistance. Si le regard que Toriel lui jette est une quelconque indication, c’est une sage décision, même si, lorsqu’Asgore se tourne vers elle à la place, elle est la seule à voir la manière dont le regard de l’ex-Reine tombe encore une fois sur les marques de brûlures.

Elle est la seule à voir Toriel se mordre la lèvre.

\- Si tu n’as pas besoin d’aide pour t’installer, dit le Roi avec hésitation en lui souriant gentiment, peut-être aimerais-tu, ah. Te joindre à moi pour un peu de thé ?

Il y a une certaine gravité dans son regard, et elle est soudain frappée par la pensée d'un grand bouc assis seul devant une cheminée vide, le monstre Asgore oublié et abandonné en faveur du Roi chargé de libérer tout le monde de l’Underground.

Elle se souvient combien elle l'avait craint, combien la seule pensée de voir son visage l’avait remplie de terreur.

Elle se rappelle combien Asriel a toujours été doux lorsqu’elle le serrait dans ses bras.

Asgore laisse échapper un grognement étouffé et elle entend tout juste le hoquet surpris de Toriel. Mais surtout, elle se concentre sur la sensation de dureté et d'inflexibilité de l'armure contre ses joues pendant qu’elle serre le monstre chèvre dans ses bras. Elle se demande si le monstre en dessous est aussi doux que son fils.

\- Merci, chuchote-t-elle. Pour tout.

Il y a un petit son au-dessus d’elle, un léger grondement, et, pendant un long moment, elle se tient là, pendant que des pattes chaudes enveloppent ses épaules. Toriel est silencieuse derrière eux.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Asgore soit le premier à se retirer.

\- Oui, eh bien, dit-il d’une voix rauque, et il doit s’éclaircir la gorge. (Toriel laisse échapper un léger grognement mais il semble un peu plus amical… autant qu’un grognement puisse l’être.) Comme j’ai dit – tout ce que vous voulez. Quoi que ce soit.

Elle hoche la tête une fois, le relâche, et dit :

\- _J’aimerais_ un peu de thé de fleurs, si ça ne dérange pas.

Ce n’est pas comme si elle avait beaucoup de bagages à défaire après tout.

Asgore lui _fait un grand sourire_ , un sourire si large qu’il menace de fendre son visage. C’est ce sourire qui lui rappelle alors quelque chose, quelque chose qui fait battre son cœur dans sa poitrine, et avant même de le réaliser, elle agrippe la cape d’Asgore avant qu’il ne puisse partir.

\- En fait, dit-elle, maintenant que tu en parles…

  
  


* * *

  
  


La fête de bienvenue est organisée une semaine après qu’elles aient emménagé, et Asgore ne lésine pas sur les moyens. Ce qui était un palais majestueux et solennel devient jonché de cotillons, de ballons et de sauce spaghettis. Il y a des hot dogs et des tartes (et du mobilier cassé à cause d’une compétition de suplex impromptue) et tous leurs amis les plus proches.

Presque tous.

Sans est absent de la fête – Papyrus mentionne quelque chose à propos de ce fainéant en train de recalibrer des puzzles de mots-croisés – mais elle a un pressentiment et déambule jusqu'à la salle du trône à un moment donné, loin des festivités. C'est là qu'elle trouve le squelette entêté qui semblerait endormi pour tous, étalé au milieu des fleurs dorées.

Elle s’installe à côté de lui sans un mot, sent le frôlement des fleurs contre ses bras grâce au t-shit rayé qu’elle a mis aujourd’hui au lieu de son pull habituel, et regarde fixement la fausse lumière solaire de l’Underground.

C’est… apaisant.

À tel point qu’elle sursaute quand elle sent un frôlement contre son épaule, la sortant du léger somme dans lequel elle était tombée. La tête de Sans est tournée vers elle, mais il ne fait pas de clin d’œil, ni de blague, ni ne dit quoi que ce soit. Il passe une fois de plus sa main contre son épaule, et elle incline davantage sa tête sur le côté, là où le large t-shirt a glissé de son épaule droite.

Le somptueux tissu violet paraît presque déplacé sur sa peau, avec sa délicate broderie d’or le long des bords. Il est drapé élégamment sur son épaule, impeccable et raffiné, et elle ne peut que l’imaginer tomber sur le côté, presque comme si une chaude cape violette était drapée de manière réconfortante sur elle.

Elle imite les mouvements du squelette et passe ses propres doigts contre la nouvelle Marque de Vie et les enfonce un peu dans sa peau comme si elle pouvait tirer l’étoffe violette directement hors de sa peau. Sans reste silencieux pendant qu’il la regarde, et elle finit par arrêter, tous les deux retournant leur tête vers le plafond.

Les bruits de la fête venant de l’intérieur gagnent en ferveur mais ils les ignorent tous les deux. La salle du trône est silencieuse pendant un long moment et le reste lorsque Sans lève un bras sur son visage et le pose là, recouvrant ses yeux.

Plus tard, elle se rappellera la manière dont la larme a coupé le Sceau d’Âme en forme d’os de Sans en tombant, le faisant couler. Elle se rappellera tendre la main pour passer les doigts dessus et les voir revenir couverts de blanc crayeux.

Plus tard.

Pour l’instant, elle ferme ses yeux en écoutant la respiration tremblante de Sans et imagine les fleurs sur sa peau saigner pour rejoindre leurs camarades en dessous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, désolée, je ne pensais pas arrêter cette partie sur cette révélation, je n'avais pas calculé que ça tomberait là "owo
> 
> (n'hésitez pas à faire remarquer des erreurs ^^)
> 
> Bientôt la suite (et éventuellement la fin) !


End file.
